O Quanto É Cedo Agora?
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Frustrado com sua atual vida, Itachi cogita mil e umas possibilidades para torná-la interessante. O que vai acontecer?
1. A crazy idea!

**Olá pessoal.**

**Nota:** Fic nova chegando, bem, essa história é um pouco diferente. Espero que gostem.

**Nota (2):** O Naruto não me pertence, mas com o Itachi é outra história. FATO*

* * *

"I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular."

**The Smiths** • **How Soon Is Now? **

**.x.**

Chegou em seu enorme apartamento, entediado. Não havia nada para fazer lá, que droga. Era sempre assim, passava algumas horas do dia na empresa, de vez em quando saia e chegava em sua casa e não tinha mais nada pra fazer. De vez em quando contratava alguma companhia, se é que me entendem.

Seu nome era Uchiha Itachi. Um poderoso empresário de 29 anos. Tinha dinheiro o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Tinha uma fortuna incalculável no banco que daria para suas próximas 10 reencarnações viverem em pleno luxo.

Sinceramente, de que porra aquilo adiantava? Era isso que pensava. Nada daquilo parecia prender sua atenção. Itachi queria desafios, mas com o dinheiro que tinha, tudo que conseguia era de mão beijada. Se queria uma mulher, não precisava de prostitutas, mas era excêntrico. Nem sempre contratava prostitutas para sexo. Às vezes contratava-as, alugava um filme e só. Chegava a ser ridículo, mas ele também achava patético. De qualquer forma, todas aquelas regalias em sua vida, eram por causa do dinheiro.

- Sr. Uchiha, tem certeza de que não quer nenhum agradinho a mais?

- Não, pegue seu dinheiro e faça o favor de sumir daqui. – ele dizia acendendo um cigarro.

Itachi era solitário. Mas não era melancólico, revoltado... Ele apenas vivia assim porque era assim que desejava, ponto.

Apesar de viver se certificando para não criar laços com alguém, às vezes se sentia extremamente só. Oras, ele era um humano. Discava para alguma prostituta de luxo e variava. Às vezes sexo, às vezes um filme, às vezes apenas chamava alguma para observar com ele a vista da cidade.

Tinha apenas um amigo verdadeiro, Kisame. Uma pessoa que sabia de tudo sobre Itachi, de suas manias, de seus sentimentos. Não que Itachi bebesse até cair e fosse choramingando até Kisame para contar suas frustrações. Ele demonstrava seus sentimentos de um jeito indiferente. Ele escondia se estava triste, ou com raiva. Era um mistério, mas um mistério que Kisame já aprendera a desvendar. A questão era que Itachi não era mal, era um pouco frio e distante sim, esse era seu jeito e não mudaria nem com uma lavagem cerebral, fato.

- Se não é o todo poderoso. – Itachi odiava quando Kisame era assim, irônico e sarcástico.

- Me poupe das duas malditas ironias.

- Oh sim, me desculpe, _mi lorde. _– Kisame deu uma risadinha – Enfim, vamos dar uma saída hoje?

- Não estou afim.

- Vai chamar as prostitutas para uma sessão cinema na sua casa?

- Quem sabe... – ele acendeu um cigarro.

A vida dele se resumia em se prender a empresa. Mas ele não podia fazer mais nada lá. Era uma empresa que agora estava no automático, ele não precisava fazer mais nada e ela iria sozinha.

Já pensara em mil e uma possibilidades para tornar sua vida interessante, tudo era chato e monótono.

Já havia cogitado em ir viver na Mongólia, e se tornar monge. Ok, aquela opção estava fora de seu alcance.

Cogitou então em doar todo o seu dinheiro para a caridade ou para algum mendigo na rua e ir viver em uma favela. Quem sabe teria mais ação ou coisas mais interessantes pra fazer.

Imediatamente parou com aquela idiotice.

Resolveu por ligar para alguma prostituta. Não demorou muito e a mesma chegou. Era uma bela mulher. Os olhos verdes, o cabelo ruivo, o corpo escultural.

Itachi resolveu fazer o tradicional aquela noite. Aquela mulher era incrível na cama. Ele tinha que admitir isso. Fazia tudo com maestria, era incrível, realmente. No final de tudo, ao abrir a boca, se revelou fútil e ignorante.

- É como dizem, beleza não se põe na mesa. – Itachi suspirou

Claro que gostava de mulheres bonitas, mas odiava mulheres que contavam com sua beleza apenas. Será que elas não sabiam que daqui trinta anos, caso não tivessem um cérebro, elas não poderiam fazer mais porra nenhuma? Ficava satisfeito quando contratava alguma menina inteligente, mas dificilmente conseguia isso. Quer dizer, o raciocínio era lógico. Se você é inteligente, o que diabos você vai fazer entrando na prostituição? Era o que ele pensava. Pelo menos ele pensava que mesmo pobre, não faria algo assim, mas espera aí, aquela era uma idéia interessante.

Ficou com aquilo na cabeça o resto da noite. Não tinha nada a perder, faria algo interessante e diferente. Algo que não envolveria sua grande fortuna. Ela que se lascasse.

Pela manhã, resolveu que faria aquilo mesmo. Ninguém ficaria sabendo, oras. E mesmo que soubessem o que aquilo influenciaria? Que tudo fosse para o quinto dos infernos.

Itachi era assim mesmo, havia um bom tempo que não ligava para a grande fortuna que acumulara. Não ligava para a empresa, não ligava mais para a boa comida e o vinho que custava uma fortuna. Não ligava mais para as roupas Hugo Boss e Armani. Aquilo tudo era trivial.

Resolveu colocar sua idéia em pratica naquela tarde. Saiu mais cedo da empresa e foi para um bairro inferior, numa loja inferior. Comprou uma camisa e uma calça jeans surrada. _"Minha sanidade deve ter ido para o quinto dos infernos. E logo minha reputação vai junto..."_, riu com aquele pensamento, mas quando colocava algo na cabeça, dificilmente tirava. Era assim que ele era. Sinceramente, odiava ter que voltar atrás em uma decisão. O que estava feito, estava feito.

Pensou se não estava meio velho para fazer algo assim. Mas pensou quando fora a ultima loucura que havia feito? Nunca, nunca havia feito algo que chocasse as pessoas. Viver perigosamente... Era uma forma atrativa de se viver. Agora só precisava achar onde eles contratavam. Andou e andou até achar um _host club. _Ali estava.

Logo que entrou, todas as atenções se focaram nele. Itachi era um homem bonito. Tinha os cabelos longos até um pouco abaixo do ombro. Geralmente prendia-os, mas revolvera deixar solto. Os olhos eram negros e seus traços eram fortes. Na verdade, a cara de Itachi mostrava um tédio tão profundo e uma seriedade tão grande que chegava a ser atraente. Em algumas aquele tipo de seriedade assustaria. Mas em Itachi aquilo parecia mais um imã para as mulheres. Um imã, para todos.

- Pois não? Já aviso que não atendemos homossexuais, nem curiosos ou etc. Aqui é só para mulheres. – disse o homem.

- Eu sei. – ele disse. – Eu vim aqui pra ver se tinha uma vaga.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem pra eu saber se tem algum erro, se vocês têm alguma sugestão, critica... Flores e pedras são aceitas. Mas ao lerem, deixem um **review**. Beijos_


	2. Tell me: what have I?

**Hey, minna**

**Nota:** É uma fic UA e só os personagens pertencem ao Masahi Kishimoto, mas a história é minha e ninguém me tira. u_u

**Nota (2):** T, por precauções. Não vou falar que é por causa de palavrão, porque criança de 5 anos hoje em dia fala palavrão também. '-'

* * *

Sakura corria atolada no trabalho. Ouvia seu nome sendo gritado para lá e para cá. Se perguntava se aquela vida não iria mudar. Tinha 23 anos e apesar de ter feito faculdade de medicina, trabalhava no RH (recursos humanos) de um hospital. Qualquer um se sentiria ultrajado. Ela havia se matado de estudar, enfim se formara e o máximo que conseguira foi trabalhar em um RH daquele maldito hospital. Por que com ela? Ela, por algum acaso, havia feito tanto mal assim?

Sua vida era basicamente uma merda. Morava sozinha em um apartamento pequeno, não tinha amigos, pois seu trabalho era escravo praticamente.

- Sakura, onde está o maldito café que eu te pedi? – era Karin, achando que era o ultimo brigadeiro da festa.

- Eu buscaria se você não tivesse me pedido fazer milhares de coisas antes. – ela bufou – Sabe, eu sou só uma.

- Você quer entrar na nova categoria? – Karin sorriu cinicamente – A categoria dos desempregados? O café é pra ontem, porra. – disse autoritária.

Era sempre assim, Sakura de vez em quando enfrentava a chefe, mas logo ficava quieta, pois não queria perder o emprego. A grande verdade era que tinha uma imensa vontade de voar no pescoço de sua adorável chefe e se certificar de mandá-la para o inferno. Karin sempre odiara Sakura e esta, na verdade, ela nem sabia o motivo. Apenas pensava que Karin só podia ser uma demente sociopata. Ok, nesse ponto, muita gente concordava com ela.

Era exatamente por causa de sua chefe, que Sakura chegava em casa de mal humor.

- Eu devo ser a chacota lá do céu. – ela riu irônica – Todos os anjos e até mesmo deus devem pensar: Aê! Vamos piorar um pouquinho mais a vida da Sakura. É nessa hora que o inferno entra em cena e faz da minha vida uma merda. – ela bufou.

Nunca vira uma garota sem sorte como ela mesma. Entrara na faculdade e tirava as melhores notas. Sempre fora exemplo e se certificava de se manter assim. Depois da formatura, achou que arranjaria um emprego rápido, mas havia se enganado. A única vaga que estava disponível era de "Ajudante de Secretária do RH" e essa fora a única coisa que arrumou. Viera de Osaka para Tókio a fim de crescer e obter mais oportunidades. Enganara-se, isso era uma certeza. Em Tókio apenas se sentia mais solitária já que não conhecia ninguém. Toda vez que se sentia sozinha, nunca tinha a família para ela se apoiar e isso era ruim demais.

Seu apartamento não era muito grande, mas era espaçoso o bastante para uma pessoa viver lá. Era bem organizado, quer dizer, suas bagunças eram organizadas. Na sala havia um sofá só. Uma estante para TV, Som, DVD... E uma cheia de CDs. No quarto de Sakura, a parede onde a cama ficava, era cheia de fotografias, cartas, listas... Coisas que Sakura trouxera de recordação de sua antiga cidade. Nas outras paredes havia alguns pôsteres de clássicos do cinema emoldurados. No canto do cômodo, estava um _puff_ com o notebook. O guarda-roupa era cheio de adesivos, lembretes, fotos da família, metas... Sakura poderia muito bem começar a carreira de decoradora, levava jeito, mas não pensou muito não assunto, todavia, sua sorte era inexistente.

Era uma mulher bonita. Seus cabelos iam até o fim de suas costas e eram róseos. Seus olhos eram verdes... A pele era muito branca e não tinha um corpo de parar o transito, mas era bonito. Não era muito alta e nem muito baixa, era média.

Aliás, se considerava média em tantas coisas... Tudo que fazia, nunca era bom o suficiente, nunca agradava, nunca superava as expectativas. Sakura não se destacava. Bem, na infância era briguenta e geniosa e isso a destacava sim, mas com o tempo parou com todo aquele comportamento ridículo. Porém, começou a se sentir solitária.

**.x.**

Itachi, por ser charmoso e bonito daquele jeito, logo conseguira vaga naquele lugar. Dera um nome falso, Yukihiro Kaname e disse que tinha 21 anos. Fez isso por motivos óbvios, seu nome era muito conhecido. É claro que o negócio não era extremamente legal, afinal ser um _host_ era um tipo de prostituição. Ele realmente deveria estar ficando maluco. Mas agora faria algo de interessante. Sentou-se na frente do dono e este falou:

- Preste atenção, Kaname. – o homem parecia desinteressado. – Nunca force sua cliente a nada. Um _host_ não é só sexo, muitas vêm aqui em busca de companhia. Se tiver sorte, alguma mulher rica "adota" você e te banca. Quando isso acontece, você tem direito de recusar outras clientes. É proibido roubar as clientes, se envolver com elas só se não trouxer problemas para o estabelecimento. Não tem esse negócio de não estar disposto a trabalhar. Se quiser usar drogas, cigarros e o diabo a 4, a vontade. Mas nunca faça isso na frente de uma cliente. Exceto fumar porque isso elas gostam. – o homem disse sarcasticamente. – Deixe-me ver... – ele disse pensativo – Nada de relacionamentos homossexuais aqui dentro. Eu não tenho preconceito, mas aqui é só para meninas... Seja você mesmo quando estiver com uma cliente, mas geralmente elas gostam de personalidades mais fortes. Não tem regras sobre roubar a cliente dos outros, mas isso geralmente dá briga entre os _hosts_ e eu odeio quando isso acontece. Nada de sexo aqui dentro. Aqui dentro é tipo uma agência, o motel é por conta própria. Eu aconselho nunca se apaixonar por uma cliente: isso é perigosíssimo. Não digo que dá cadeia, mas você sabe, as coisas são incomodas. – agora o homem tinha o semblante triste. – Agora, Kaname, se tiver alguma pergunta ou objeção...

- ... – Itachi nada disse. Entendera tudo perfeitamente.

- Então pode começar agora, a propósito, me chamo Minato. – Minato era um homem alto, devia ser um pouco mais velho que Itachi, seus cabelos eram loiros e bagunçados. Seus olhos eram azuis e ele não parecia arrogante. Fazia meia hora que Itachi estava ali, e Minato fumava um cigarro atrás de outros. Itachi fumava, mas não daquele jeito. – Kaname, pode sentar por aí, ler alguma revista, acender um cigarro... A cliente é que escolhe o cardápio. – Minato sorriu maliciosamente.

No tempo que estava ali, poucas mulheres entraram e elas já sabiam quem escolher. Se sentiu entediado, mas queria ver onde aquilo daria. Ao cair a noite, aquilo era mais cheio que loja em liquidação! Vários homens surgiram e agora sim, o expediente começara. Um fila de mulheres se fez ao seu lado. Quando isso acontecia, o host dava atenção a que mais lê interessava e as outras ficavam em uma lista de espera, marcando o dia. Era como uma agenda.

Ele olhava uma a uma e viu que a fila era imensa. Itachi não imaginaria que tantas mulheres havia o escolhido. Se escolhesse uma, as outras pareciam que o matariam. Aquilo estava sendo divertido. Resolveu dar prioridade e primeira e colocar todas as outras na fila de espera.

A primeira mulher deveria ter uns 18 anos. Era uma menina ainda. Seus cabelos eram negros e iam até o fim das costas, ela tinha uma franja que ia até um pouco abaixo da sobrancelha e suas feições... Não parecia tímida, mas estava receosa.

- Em que posso servi-la? – ele tentou ser o mais natural o possível, mas começar a dar sorrisos que nem um idiota não era de seu feitio, então não o fez.

- Quero aprender como ser mais provocante! – Itachi ficou surpreso, mas lembrou o que Minato havia dito: nem todas queriam sexo.

- Como, exatamente, ser provocante? – ele disse enquanto pegava um cigarro – Se importa de eu fumar?

- Não. – ela olhou para o nada alguns instantes e disse: - Olha, eu te contratei aqui mais como um conselheiro amoroso. É que eu namoro, sabe e ele esperou muito, e eu também, mas quero ter e minha primeira vez! – a garota falou sonhadora. – Quero saber como eu faço... eu não tenho idéia.

Itachi ficou meio imóvel. Aquela era inusitada, ele praticamente sendo um psicólogo. Dando uma de conselheiro amoroso. O que Kisame diria se soubesse disso? Sentiu calafrio só de pensar o amigo o importunando por causa daquilo o resto da vida.

- Preste atenção... Qual o seu nome?

- Rukia. – ela sorriu.

- Rukia, belo nome. – ele tragou o cigarro e olhou para o nada. – Preste atenção, Rukia. Primeiro tem que ter certeza se o cara presta mesmo. Eu sou homem e sei que às vezes eles só enganam pra conseguir o que quer. Mas se tiver certeza, não precisa ter pressa. A coisa rola naturalmente. Se você tem pressa a primeira vez acaba sendo um desastre e dói.

- Obrigada senhor Kaname. Tinha vários caras lá no HC, mas o senhor me pareceu mais experiente. – ela sorriu.

- Mas fazendo essas coisas não vai parecer provocante. – ele disse friamente – Não fique tentando bancar a sedutora fatal, seja você mesma e aí sim que o cara vai ficar babando. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Sr. Kaname, tenho que ir. – ela o pagou e se foi. Itachi mal podia acreditar que havia bancado o conselheiro amoroso. Ao passar por um mendigo, deu o dinheiro para ele; não iria precisar.

Ao voltar para a "agencia" o moreno não ficou cinco minutos sentados e mais uma mulher apareceu. Está era rica, tinha certeza. Não usava roupas extravagantes, mas suas roupas eram de marca e elegantes. A mulher era linda. Tinha as feições delicadas como se indicassem que era uma rainha. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e exalavam autoridade. Seu cabelo era negro e estava prendido em um coque. O vestido era com certeza da Chanel. Um vestido preto, bem justo, que marcava muito bem suas curvas e ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Usava um scarpin preto também. Suas unhas eram longas e vermelhas.

- Pago o dobro pra passar a noite comigo. – ela disse como se emposse uma ordem, mas ninguém ordenava nada a Itachi.

- Sinto muito, mas só trabalho até metade da noite. – ele disse desafiador.

- Feito.

Aquela sim, fora atrás de sexo. Ao chegarem o seu apartamento, a mulher o atacou. O beijava com voracidade e em um piscar de olhos já estavam na cama, ofegantes.

Rapidamente Itachi catou suas roupas e o pagamento e saíra. Isso porque provavelmente seria como quando ele chamava as prostitutas em sua casa. Ele simplesmente detestava quando elas buscavam algum tipo de afeto na cama. Ou ficavam mais tempo achando que acordariam com um café da manhã na cama ou um sorriso seguido de um bom dia. Saiu e como havia feito na outra vez, deu a grande quantia em dinheiro para o primeiro mendigo que viu.

**.x.**

Os dias continuavam um inferno para Sakura. Karin era a reencarnação do capeta. Como ela podia ser tão filha da puta? Sempre fazendo a menina se cansar de trabalhar, a mandando fazer trabalhos que não eram nem dela.

- Sakura! – Karin berrou.

- Diga. – Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Quero que vá até a empresa deste endereço e entregue isso nas mãos do Presidente. – ela disse calma. – Dessa vez é sério e não demore nem tente olhar o que há dentro dos envelopes. Ninguém sabe, apenas a diretora do hospital. Ela deixou pra gente entregar e me falou que ele saberia do que se trata. – Karin disse desinteressada enquanto lixava a unha. De repente, olhou para Sakura. – O que está esperando, sua songa monga? Anda!

E lá ia escravinha Sakura, mais uma vez fazer o trabalho de Karin. Era tudo tão injusto. Pra começar, a pergunta que Sakura se fazia todos os dias: que porra estava fazendo no RH? Ela havia feito **m e d i c i n a**. E ter Karin ali com ela era como ir para o inferno. _Sinceramente eu sou a piada dos céus, só pode._ Pensou. Desceu o táxi e se deu de cara com o imenso edifício. O nome da empresa era **U Soluction**. Aquela era uma empresa mundialmente famosa. Ela fabricava remédios de todos os tipos. Já havia visto aquele edifício pelas revistas, mas pessoalmente era um monstro.

Sakura se dirigiu até a recepção e sorriu.

- Eu queria falar com o Presidente Uchiha Itachi, por favor.

- Tem hora marcada, senhora? – a recepcionista perguntou em um tom amistoso.

- Não sei, mas tente contatá-lo e diga que é a parte de Tsunade. – não demorou muito e Sakura teve permissão para passar. Tudo ali era grande e as pessoas eram elegantes. Todas as mulheres pareciam vestir roupas de marca enquanto Sakura apenas vestia uma camisa social branca, uma calça skinny preta e um scarpin da mesma cor. Não estava mal vestida e que se danasse, ali não era um desfile de moda. Tomou conhecimento de que a sala da presidência era no ultimo andar e a recepcionista havia lhe dado um crachá para que ela passasse. Estava se sentindo tão importante com o crachá escrito "Presidência"! Por um momento, se imaginou sendo a presidente daquilo ali. Olhou para a faxineira e imaginou que aquela seria Karin. O dia estava sendo bom, no final das contas.

O prédio tinha 80 andares. A "parede" de fundo do elevador, era vidro e Sakura podia ver a cidade ficando pequenina e ela se elevando. Afinal de contas, por que a sala da presidência demorava tanto? Ela começava a ficar impaciente quando escutou um **PIN!**

Esse era o andar da presidência. Se antes Sakura se sentia inferior, agora que estava no andar do poderoso chefão, ela se sentia um trapo. Mandou tudo para o quinto dos infernos de novo, ela estava lá quase como se fosse do Sedex. O presidente não ia ficar olhando para ela.

A secretária, uma loira do corpo escultural e usava uma saia indecente, avisou que enfim ela poderia entrar na sala. Antes Sakura deu uma boa olhada nela e na hora a ficha caiu: aquela ali tava querendo fisgar o patrão. Também, quem pudera, imagina quanto dinheiro aquele cara não tinha? Um terço do terço da fortuna dele daria para Sakura viver na mordomia e ter uma vida melhor, quem sabe não aproveitaria e pediria para ele fazer uma caridade. Pra ele não faria falta. Desvencilhou-se de seus pensamentos quando a secretária abriu a porta e viu a cadeira virada de costas para as duas, logo a secretária se retirou e Itachi se virou.

SAKURA ESTAVA PASMA!

Ele era lindo demais, charmoso demais. Mal podia escrever sua beleza. Era algo encantador. Sakura tratou de parar de pensar naquilo, foi igual quando passou em uma loja da Gucci e vira uma bolsa tão linda quanto caríssima, aquela bolsa custava mais que sua vida, praticamente. Nem se Sakura trabalhasse um ano inteiro, não conseguiria juntar dinheiro para comprá-la.

- Senhorita Haruno, eu presumo. – Itachi falava friamente.

- Senhor Uchiha. – ela sorriu cautelosamente, olhou para as pastas em suas mãos – Oh sim, os documentos. – ela caminhou até a mesa do Uchiha e depositou o envelope em cima da mesa.

- É só isso... – ele disse enquanto voltava sua atenção aos papéis que ela havia acabado de entregar.

Antes de sair, Sakura deu só mais uma olhada naquele homem. Era bom gravar aquela figura em sua mente, nem em um milhão de anos se encontrariam de novo e o porquê? Fácil! Primeiro: Ele era milionário e vivia em uma casa onde o banheiro dele era duas vezes o apartamento dela. Ou seja, diferença de status sociais. Segundo: Ela não era ninguém. Quem é que já ouvira falar de Haruno Sakura? Talvez os pombos que ela alimentava aos sábados. E ele? Era mais fácil perguntar quem é que não havia ouvido falar sobre Uchiha Itachi.

Saiu enfim da sala, porém estava perturbada demais. Apenas quando entrou no elevador e sentiu que estava descendo é que lembrou: cadê o papel e o lápis que ela trazia junto com os documentos?

AH NÃO! Só faltava ela ter esquecido aquelas coisas na sala do Uchiha. O lápis que se danasse, mas a folha? Fora a única forma de expressar sua raiva por Karin e por sua vida. Naquilo estava os desabafos de Sakura em um dos jeitos mais cômicos.

Não adiantava ficar com aquela raiva de si mesma. Ele nunca mais a veria e outra coisa, o que importaria? Talvez ele nem visse aquele papel no meio de tantos outros. Isso! Era só ser otimista e recorrer a tudo que é religião para que o Uchiha nem prestasse atenção naquela folha.

Apesar dos apelos de Sakura, parece que ninguém havia ouvido suas preces. Enquanto Itachi analisava os documentos minuciosamente, sentiu uma folha de caderno e viu:

**Motivos para rotular minha vida como uma verdadeira porcaria  
**- Por Haruno Sakura

• Estudar a maldita medicina por quatro anos e conseguir emprego no RH de um maldito hospital  
• Viver solitária sem nenhum amigo  
• Família longe.  
• CHEFE FILHA DO CÃO QUE TE TRATA COMO SE VOCÊ FOSSE A ESCRAVA ISAURA  
• Frustração total na vida amorosa e na carreira profissional.  
Quando eu digo que Deus gosta de se divertir as minhas custas... Pelo menos, no dia do juízo final eu vou apontar o dedo na cara dele falar pra ele "Você não pode me mandar pro inferno porque ter diverti e você deu boas risadas às minhas custas. Me coloca logo no paraíso!"  
**OBS: **Ainda estou procurando um motivo para não odiar minha vida. Oh, eu não achei.

Itachi soltou uma risada e pensou que aquela garota era interessante. Enfim, tratou de procurar seu uniforme de trabalho noturno. Estava adorando ser um _host_, conhecia garotas interessantes toda noite. Algumas eram só sexo, algumas queriam companhia, outras desabafar. Ele nunca perdia a pose, mas sabia lhe dar com cada situação.

Nem Kisame sabia dessa sua nova vida. Era bom deixar secreto. Essa vida dupla era excitante. E alguém saber perderia a graça.

* * *

• **Sobre o capítulo:** Eu nem ví esse capítulo sendo feito. Meus dedos digitaram sozinhos. UHAHUAUHUAHUHA Mas saiu bom. Eu tenho raiva da Karin, se fosse eu, já teria mandado minha chefe para o quinto dos infernos. Gente, eu sei que eu ainda não dei muita enfaze na carreira de host do Itachi, é que eu precisava fazer esse encontro dele com a Sakura, para que eu desenrole e fic melhor. **|o/** Eu fiquei em dúvida de colocar a Hinata, Tenten, Sakura ou Ino para fazerem o papel principal, mas de todas a Sakura é a que mais deu certo, apesar de eu não ir com a cara dela. Eu não concordo com aquele jeito inútil irritante dela no anime. Mas com algumas mudanças, eu consegui fazê-la perfeita para a fic. E eu fiquei tão feliz de ver que o Itachi go-go boy sendo aceito - principalmente pela mulhereda, claro. É diferente. Até mesmo o personagem considera isso diferente. Isso porque ele considera a vida dele monótona demais. Espero que tenham gostado.

• **P R O P A G A N D A  
** Poison: Sasuke era como um veneno... Hinata sempre amara Sasuke; há sete longos anos o observava de longe, mas... O que faria se seu pai dissesse que Sasuke irá morar em sua casa? Poderia Hinata conseguir uma chance no amor? .net/s/5062497/1/Poison

**.:Resposta Aos Reviews:.**

**Nana Shimahara:** Eu contratava também. Se eu não tivesse dinheiro eu assaltava a caixinhas de moeda do altar da igreja, mas eu contratava. GENTE, É BRIMKS. HUAHUAHUAUHAUHA Eu não tenho coragem de assaltar a caixinhas de contribuições para a igreja. (a) Vou confessar uma coisa: No começo a Sakura é que seria a prosituta, mas eu quis ver o Itachi assim. É que eu ainda não de muito enfaze nessa nova aventura dele virar host, mas acho que vai ficar bom. '-' Somos duas que babam pelo Itachi então. É o meu personagem favorito de Naruto, falo mesmo. u_u Obrigada pelo Review.

**Akaane-chan:** Obrigada. Eu achei meio estranha e fiquei desconfiada se ia ser bem aceita, mas sinceramente, depois de pensar bem, é dificil alguém não aceitar. (6) UHAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHUHA Quem bom que gostou. Tipo, obrigada pelo review, Akaane e sempre que quiser dar sugestões e críticas, esteja a vontade. +_+

**Thayana Uchiha:** Exatamente como você achou que seria nesse capítulo, Thayana. Eles tinham que se encontrar. E assim, eu nem sei se vai ficar mesmo legal o Itachi sendo um host, mas eu gosto de arriscar. UHAHUAUHAHUAHU Eu gosto muito de ItaxSak, já li fics maravilhosa dos dois. Já leu uma chamada Only Us? É muito boa! Não sei se esse tá bom o tamanho. Eu também odeio ler fic de capítulo pequeno é que o primeiro foi mais uma apresentação mesmo. Mas eu não sei fazer capítulo de 20 páginas do word. '-' Obrigada pela sugestão e pelo review, Thay.

**Bru Loup:** Então, quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic eu tinha outra idéia, então foi inusitado até pra mim. oo' Que bom que as pessoas curtiram a idéia. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review. Continue lendo. ;*

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san:** Ele virou um host. Um tipo de cavalheiro de companhia, mas também pode ser garoto de programa, go-go boy, conselheiro. Lá no Japão, as meninas procuram os hosts pra várias coisas e tal. Ele virou um host, isso porque ele tava cansado da vida monótona dele e quis mais aventura. Obrigada pelo review!

**Chokomela:** Qualquer uma em sã consciência pagaria por ele. Até uma freira devota, falo mesmo. O Itachi é muita tentação. HUAHUAUHUHAUHAUH Obrigada pelo review e sempre que eu puder e estiver inspirada, eu vou postar.

* * *

_Pessoal, por hoje é só. Obrigada pelos reviews e quem ler, deixa um, ok? Não se esqueçam: **Read&Review** Beijos e até a próxima._


	3. What You'll Gonna Do?

**Hey, minna.**

**Nota:** Essa fic acontece em um universo alternativo.

**Nota (2):** Os personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto, mas a história é minha. E a Reira, que aparece neste capítulo, pertence a _Ai Yazawa._

**Nota super importante: **No outro capítulo o Minato falou algo sobre a proibição de homossexualismo lá. E não vai ter mesmo na fic, nem no host club. Não é porque eu tenho algum preoconceito, ok? Eu gosto muito de yaoi e tal, mas é o Minato, ok? Por favor, não se ofendam.

* * *

A vida de um _host_ era boa. Não digo bom, mas com certeza era diferente. Itachi se surpreendeu como aquilo era entusiasmante. Não por dormir com várias mulheres diferentes, isso era banal e trivial. O negócio era justamente as outras coisas, justamente coisas que poderiam ser consideradas ridículas. Quando algumas mulheres o convidavam para ele se fingir de namorado delas ou quando algumas iam pedir conselhos ou aquelas qie só queriam companhia.

Itachi sabia que algumas dessas meninas eram colegiais. E nessas, ele não botava a mão. Seu desejo era sim viver perigosamente, mas não era nenhum pedófilo. Se divertia de verdade. Também fizera amizades no clube de _host_, não que ele fosse extrovertido e tudo mais. Mas ali ele achava garotos, homens mais velhos que, de alguma forma, ele se dava bem. E tinha Minato. Esse era um verdadeiro enigma. Até maior que o próprio Itachi. Não se sabia nada sobre ele e ele parecia tão falso... Fazia brincadeiras o tempo todo, sempre exibia um imenso sorriso no rosto, mas os olhos dele eram tão sem emoção que chegava a assustar.

- Kaname-kun, que saudade. – disse uma mulher abraçando-o. Aquela era Reira, uma fiel cliente de Itachi. Era linda, parecia um anjo. Seus olhos eram castanhos, cor de mel e seus cabelos eram longos e ondulados. Era pálida de tão branca e seu corpo era lindo.

Reira, pelo menos duas vezes por semana, pagava pelos serviços de Itachi. A maioria das vezes era sexo, mas de vez em quando ela só pedia que ele a escutasse. Reira já era uma mulher, na casa de seus 25 anos. Era uma mulher ora dominadora, ora meiga. Sempre se vestia bem, e a maioria das vezes usava vestidos. Sempre usava uma correntinha com um pingente de uma borboleta, bem pequeno. Pelo que Itachi havia constatado, ela nunca tirava a corrente. A moça dos olhos cor de mel às vezes tinha um semblante triste, era nessas horas que se agarrava em Itachi como se este fosse seu namorado; ele, na verdade, não era.

- Hoje eu vou te levar em um lugar maravilhoso. Kaname-kun. – ela o beijou.

- Me surpreenda então. – ele deu um meio sorriso, olhou para o nada enquanto tateava o bolso da calça para pegar o maço de cigarros.

Reira estava se apaixonando por Itachi, isso era fato. Aquela aura misteriosa que o rondava. Aquela beleza que a hipnotizava. Os olhos negros... Tudo nele a fascinava. O procurava sempre que se sentia sozinha, sempre que precisava desabafar e o procurava sempre que sentia saudade.

Naquela noite ela o levou para um lugar diferente e bonito, ele tinha que admitir. Era um hotel de luxo (onde Itachi já havia estado milhares de vezes), na suíte presidencial. Lá eles jantaram. Depois fizeram sexo. Itachi já se levantava para ir embora quando sentiu a voz lhe chamar.

- Kaname-kun... Fique mais um pouco. Eu lhe pago o dobro. – ela disse amorosa.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele, porém, havia sido seco.

- Eu te amo, Kaname-kun. Fique mais, por favor. – ela pediu, mais uma vez.

Itachi não se comovia com palavras como aquelas. Ele não havia virado um _host_ para se apaixonar. Além do mais, Reira era sim uma linda mulher, era encantadora... Mas não causava nenhuma emoção em Itachi. Ele se divertia com ela, mas nada mais que isso.

- Reira, meu serviço acaba aqui. Vou embora. – ele terminou de se vestir, virou as costas para ela e se foi. Naquela noite, Reira chorou.

Itachi chegou um pouco cansado em seu apartamento. Fora tomar um prolongado banho, caiu na cama, mas não dormiu de imediato. Pensou um pouco sobre sua nova vida e soltou uma risada. Ele devia ser um maluco. Quem, em sã consciência, se tornaria um _host_ tendo a fortuna e a posição que ele ocupava? Fora acordado de seus pensamentos com o telefone tocando.

- Quem é? – ele disse em um tom seco. Quem era o imbecil que ligava àquela hora da manha?

- Fale direito, Uchiha. – a mulher do outro lado mantinha um tom de voz autoritário.

- O que foi, Tsunade?

- Recebeu a proposta que eu mandei?

- Sim, eu recebi. Vou mandar os documentos de volta. Mande a mensageira de novo. – o moreno disse num tom de voz desinteressado.

- Ok, boa noite. – ela desligou o telefone na cara do Uchiha. Só ela e Kisame faziam aquilo e ele odiava.

Acabou por dormir, amanhã teria um longo dia.

**.x.**

Havia acordado cedo e estava com um mau humor de dar medo em qualquer um. Mal falara com sua secretária e logo entrou em sua sala. Ao adentrar o recinto, Itachi viu o homem sentado em sua cadeira.

- Yo, Itachi-kun. – disse Kisame com sarcasmo.

- O que você quer?

- Vim ver minha belezinha, mas sua secretária não me dá bola, Itachi. Mulher difícil. – Kisame fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Como pode notar, ela não fica dentro da minha sala, logo não sei que porra você está fazendo aqui. – Itachi foi frio.

- Calma, Itachi-kun. – mais uma vez o sarcasmo na voz de Kisame. – Na verdade, vim lhe comunicar que temos um probleminha no setor sete. – dessa vez Kisame fora sério.

- Dê o fora da minha cadeira, caramba. – Itachi tentou falar calmamente e Kisame saiu dali. O Uchiha se sentou e olhou sério para Kisame – O que aconteceu?

- Um "pequeno" grupo de uns... – Kisame pareceu pensativo, pareceu fazer algumas contas nos dedos e voltou a olhar para Itachi – É! Um grupo de uns 70 operários foi descoberto fazendo umas coisinhas...

- Kisame, pode, por favor, ser mais claro e direto? – Itachi já começava a se sentir irritado com a lerdeza do homem com cara de peixe.

- Como quiser, belezinha. Esses operários foram pegos roubando um número considerável de remédios para HIV. Parece que eles contrabandeavam... Na verdade, notamos que um número considerável desses remédios foi roubado. Isso nos seu um enorme prejuízo, Itachi. Já que a matéria prima desse remédio é cara. – Kisame foi sério, porém temeroso, pois Itachi viraria uma fera.

- E o que, diabos, vocês fizeram? – o tom da voz de Itachi era normal, mas podia-se notar a raiva em sua voz.

- Nada ainda. Os envolvidos estão numa sala, pois esperamos uma decisão sua.

- Kisame, apenas chame a porcaria da policia. Calcule o prejuízo, traga aqui e depois vemos o que iremos fazer. Agora não; eu estou furioso. – Kisame notara que Itachi estava realmente furioso e sentiu pena de qualquer pessoa que fosse falar com o Uchiha daquele jeito.

Kisame conhecia bem o lado controlado de Itachi e sabia que o moreno não perdia a paciência por pouca coisa. Mas quando se tratava da empresa ele perdia a paciência facilmente. Não porque ele amava aquele império, não porque Itachi queria seu império intacto, mas sim porque odiava como aquele império todo tomava o seu tempo. Como aquilo tudo enchia o seu saco com todos aqueles problemas. Kisame sabia que se fosse por Itachi, que todo mundo roubasse o que for e que tudo fosse para o quinto dos infernos. Porém, pessoas trabalhavam lá dentro, pessoas que dependiam daquele emprego para sustentarem suas famílias e isso que Itachi prezava: não o império, mas as pessoas que o faziam funcionar.

**.x.**

Sakura acordou atrasada aquela manhã. Vestiu um vestido da Prada que ela havia comprado na liquidação. O vestido era preto e um pouco rodado. Sakura colocou também um _scarpin_ vermelho. Notou que o tempo lá fora estava agradável. Rapidamente passou um lápis no olho, uma base na face. Pegou a bolsa e saiu: Karin iria matá-la. Riu e pensou que, caso Karin a matasse, pelo menos ela viria do além puxar o pé da mesma a noite. No mesmo momento, Sakura se achou infantil, mas não mais infantil que Karin, já que essa implicava com ela sem motivo.

Chegou correndo no hospital. Ao entrar em seu departamento, rezou para que Karin não tivesse chegado ainda. Mas é claro, quem é que ia ouvi-la, ninguém nunca ouvia mesmo e lá estava a naja, a sua maldita chefa.

- Sakura, querida, não é por nada não, mas se atrase de novo e você está no olho da rua, tá bom, amorzinho? – Karin era tão cínica e filha da puta, que, das 6 horas que Sakura trabalhava ali, 7 ela tinha vontade de matar Karin. – A propósito, linda, você tem que ir à empresa **U Soluction** de novo. Dessa vez, não é para levar nada, é para receber uns documentos. Anda, porra, mexa-se logo. – Karin virou a cara e foi atender um telefonema. Sakura rezou para não achar alguma faca ali, senão ela mataria sua chefa.

Por outro lado, ela ficou feliz. Iria ver de novo o lindo Uchiha. Deu graças a deus por estar bem vestida. Pegou sua bolsa e foi.

Mais uma vez estava ali, de frente do monstro que era aquele prédio. _Meu deus, esse prédio é imenso._ Pensou Sakura e ali, no ultimo andar, estava o chefão dali. Não pensou muito e tratou de entrar no lugar. Como sempre, estava agitado e as mulheres e homens presentes estavam todos bem vestidos. _Ahá, não me sinto mais inferior a vocês_, Sakura pensou mais uma vez, pois agora estava com uma roupa linda. Dirigia-se a recepção confiante e pronta para dizer: presidência, por favor. Porém, enquanto andava, Sakura ouvia murmúrios como: _"Ele está uma fera"_ ou então _"Pobre daquele que entrar na sala da presidência hoje."_ E agora, as pernas da mulher de cabelos róseos estavam bambas. Ela realmente era sem sorte. Era como se tivesse ido ao zoológico ver o lindo leão e quando chegara lá, ele estava raivoso e com fome, e ela se sentiu como se fosse o jantar.

Claro que Sakura não podia voltar agora. Ela não podia voltar e dizer para Sakura que pegaria os documentos outro dia. Com certeza Karin iria demiti-la no ato. Isso que era estar entre a cruz e a espada. Sakura encheu seu peito de determinação e se anunciou na recepção. A recepcionista mais uma vez ligou para a presidência para confirmar e Sakura mais uma vez recebeu o crachá escrito presidência.

A Haruno se dirigiu até o elevador e ainda sim estava confiante, quer dizer, ela só pegaria os documentos e daria o fora dali e pronto. Não tinha motivo para temer, já que ela provavelmente nem trocaria palavras com o Uchiha.

Diferentemente da outra vez, o elevador subiu mais rápido. Era incrível: se você está ansiosa, as coisas vão mais devagar e se está com medo ou esperando que o tempo demore pra passar, ele passa voando. E foi o que aconteceu, o que outrora parecia ter sido uma eternidade, agora o 80º andar estava ali e Sakura saiu do elevador querendo voltar pra lá e descer. _Ok_, pensou ela, _ele não vai me matar_.

Anunciou-se para a secretária e esta anunciou para o Uchiha. Que merda, aquilo era um tal de anuncia um, anuncia outro... A maldita secretária não sabia que ela já podia entrar? E por que ela tinha que ligar para uma pessoa que estava apenas separada por uma porta? Sakura estava nervosa e temerosa. A secretária então pediu para que a mesma a acompanhasse. A mulher abriu as postas da sala do Uchiha, Sakura entrou e a secretária saiu.

Sakura não tinha nem coragem para abrir a boca. O Uchiha lia atentamente alguma coisa e parecia que Sakura era invisível. Além do mais, Sakura pensou, e se ela o irritasse... Sabem-se lá quantas coisas ele poderia fazer. E se ele fosse da máfia? Não é segredo que alguns poderosos donos de empresas grandes se envolvem com essas coisas. Era melhor ficar quieta e esperar que aquilo terminasse logo.

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos, e Itachi não abria a boca. Ela começava então a notar o lugar.

A sala do presidente era imensa. Bem decorada, num tom clássico. Havia alguns quadros na parede. Vários livros em uma estante que não era nem pequena nem grande. A mesa do moreno era grande e de algum tipo de madeira chique. A cor dos móveis era preto e tabaco. Nada era extravagante, mas naquela sala Sakura se sentia como se estivesse em _O Poderoso Chefão_. De qualquer forma, parecia mesmo, o cara ali na sua frente era o chefão de qualquer maneira.

- Srta. Haruno... – ele disse em um tom frio e Sakura se sentiu como se o lugar estivesse congelado. – Sente-se.

Sakura se sentou sem abrir a boca, estava com tanto medo que até estava, mentalmente, pedindo perdão por seus pecados.

- Este documento é para ser entregue exclusivamente na mão de Tsunade. Ao entregar a ela isto, por favor, peça para ela imediatamente me ligar. – ela acenou com a cabeça e se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta o mais rápido que pôde.

- Srta. Haruno... – Sakura gelou – Eu não disse que poderia se retirar.

- Ce-certo. – Sakura se virou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa do moreno.

- Eu queria perguntar-lhe também o que significa isto... – Itachi abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e tirou de lá um papel. Sakura pediu, implorou mentalmente para que não fosse a sua listinha.

E era!

- Bem... – ela respirou fundo – Isso no meio dos documentos foi um erro. Minhas sinceras desculpas.

- Preste atenção no que faz. Do jeito que parece ser avoada, tenho até medo de mandar a senhorita levar os documentos. – o tom de Itachi era frio – Sinto muito por suas frustrações, mas eu não ligo a mínima e não quero saber delas, portanto, a lista delas em minha sala não é bem-vinda.

Sakura se levantou bruscamente. Estava furiosa.

- Sinto muito se o senhor é perfeito e não comete erros, mas eu não sou perfeita. E já que é tão perfeito assim, leve o senhor mesmo esses malditos papéis para a Tsunade. – ela jogou os documentos na mesa do mesmo e foi pisando duro, bateu a porta com força e saiu.

Itachi assustara-se. Que menina imprudente, insolente e ignorante. Afinal das contas, ele havia sido sincero com ela e que maldição... Aquele dia estava sendo uma porcaria.

Sakura desceu pelas escadas. Não estava com paciência para elevador, mas ao chegar no térreo, depois de alguns minutos, arrependera-se. E agora? Bom, achou melhor ir direto para o hospital e pensar em um boa desculpa.

**.x.**

Kisame entrou assustando, ao chegar no andar da presidência, viu uma linda mulher de cabelos rosas sair da sala e ela parecia furiosa.

- O que fez com a pobre menina que estava aqui? Itachi, você não toma jeito. – Kisame disse num tom de desaprovação.

- Não te interessa. – ele disse azedo – Trouxe o que eu pedi?

- Sim, patrãozinho. E antes de você ver, conte até dez e pense na coisa mais legal que já lhe aconteceu. Isso vai fazer com que o seu humor não piore _tanto_ depois de você ver esses números.

- Me mostra essa droga logo. – ele mais uma vez foi azedo.

Ao ver o papel, Itachi teve a enorme vontade de esganar um. O prejuízo havia sido enorme. Tentou se acalmar, respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e se acalmou, já tinha a solução.

- Meu apartamento em Paris... Quero que o venda e o dinheiro será reposto na empresa. Assim tapamos o prejuízo. – ele explicou calmamente.

- Mas Itachi...

- Eu nem uso aquilo lá, além do mais, pra quê ficar correndo atrás de solução se é só vender alguma coisinha e pronto? E se os outros acionistas descobrirem, eles vão encher o saco. – Itachi disse ao acender um cigarro.

- Cê que manda. – Kisame deu de ombros.

- Tem mais, ligue para o hospital da Tsunade e diga que Uchiha Itachi quer o celular de Haruno Sakura. E isso é pra ontem.

- Tá bom... – Kisame disse entediado.

**.x**.

Estava morrendo de medo. O que falaria para Karin? Não sabia muito bem, não dava pra pensar em nenhuma desculpa convincente. Rezou e se benzeu. Deus tinha que ouvir ao menos uma prece dela. Caso ela fosse para o olho da rua, estaria mais que lascada. Confiante de que Karin fosse ao menos um pouco piedosa, entrou no prédio e fora direto para o seu departamento. E lá estava Karin, lendo a Vogue enquanto tomava um café.

Sakura tremeu.

- Err... Karin? – Sakura tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia.

- O que foi? – Karin virou bruscamente para Sakura.

- Quer que eu pegue mais um pouco de café para você?

- Fala o que você quer logo... – Karin a fitava com ar de superior.

- Então... – a garota dos orbes verdes estava temerosa – Eu não pude trazer os documentos da Tsunade, Karin. Me desculpe, por favor, eu...

- Esqueça, simplesmente esqueça. – Karin estava debochando de Sakura – Demitida, você está demitida, Sakura. Eu te avisei, queridinha. E a Tsunade vai cair em cima de mim, tudo por sua culpa.

- Por favor, Karin... Eu preciso do emprego. – Sakura suplicava.

- Já disse, arrume suas coisas e adeus, queridinha. – e Karin se virou e continuou a ler a Vogue como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Compreensiva? Compreensiva uma ova. Karin era a reencarnação do mal. Filha da puta. Por que ela não podia ser mais compreensiva? Sakura era exemplar, só havia chegado atrasada naquele dia e uma só vez que ela falha aquela desgraçada a põe no olho da rua?

Arrumava as coisas a contragosto. Estava com tanta raiva. Como ela iria pagar o apartamento? As contas? A comida? O plano de saúde? A internet? Bem, internet e TV a cabo eram o de menos. Mas e agora?

TUDO CULPA DAQUELE GROÇO DO ITACHI, era só isso que Sakura pensava.

Era realmente sem sorte, realmente sua vida era uma droga. Qualquer um na situação dela já teria desistido e voltado para onde veio, mas Sakura não iria desistir. Acharia um emprego de médica custe o que custar. Poxa vida, por que só ela é quem não podia ter o que queria? Pelo menos uma única vez na vida ela queria ter algo, queria que algo funcionasse. A lição que Sakura aprendera era que quando as coisas estão impossivelmente ruins, sempre se pode piorar.

Naquele momento seu celular ligou. Ela olhou e percebeu que era um número desconhecido.

- O que é?

- Senhorita Haruno... – era a mesma voz fria de antes.

- Senhor, antes que a família Uchiha perca um membro, por favor, não me irrite. – Sakura contava até 10. Aquele cara havia tido a pachorra de ligar para ela.

- Você foi a insolente. Saiu do escritório daquele jeito e está nervosa comigo? – ele parecia incrédulo e como se estivesse ofendido, quando na verdade, era o contrário.

- Claro, por sua culpa eu perdi meu emprego. Se alguma coisa não podia piorar, então agora piorou. Eu sei que se você perdesse o emprego, não iria ter problema. O que você tem no banco é capaz de te dar uma vida de luxo sem ter que levantar do sofá. E eu tenho no banco sabe o que? Futuramente nada e sabe por quê? Porque eu vou gastar tudo pagando as minhas contas e depois não vai entrar nada, porque eu fui demitida injustamente. Você me trata mal e eu não tenho nem a droga do direito de ficar com raiva e chego ao meu serviço ao qual não é minha área e ao qual mesmo assim eu dei duro e fui uma funcionária perfeita, e sou demitida por ter falhado uma única vez. – Sakura soltava fogo pelas ventas.

- Oh... Me desculpe. – Itachi estava sem jeito e arrependido. – Há algo que eu possa fazer para reparar?

* * *

• **Sobre o capítulo:** Eu adorei escrever o capítulo. *-* Eu tenho muita pena da Sakura e dou razão para ela. Ela não se humilhou na frente do Itachi. Esse é outro que merece escutar umas verdades... u_u Nossa, a Karin me irrita, se eu fosse a Sakura, daria um soco no nariz dela. Que raiva, cara. Enquanto eu escrevo essa história, eu fico pensando: será que tem gente assim que nem a Sakura? Nossa, sempre que ela pede ajuda aos céus, aparece que só de pirraça as coisas acontecem justo do jeito que ela quer que não aconteça. Enfim, outra coisa que eu queria falar é sobre a Reira. Ela ainda vai aparecer bastante na história e ela é totalmente copiada de _NANA_, um mangá da Ai Yazawa. Ela é igualzinha, é que eu queria variar um pouco e colocar alguém que não fosse de Naruto, enfim... De qualquer forma, eu queria avisar que ainda não apareceram mais gente na história, mas é só questão de tempo, ok? Eu pretendo colocar o Sai, o que acham? Porque sempre tem que ter uma outra pessoa pra formar um triângulozinho amoroso. '-' UHAUHAUHAUHAUH Espero que o capítulo agrade tanto a vocês quanto me agradou. E só mais uma coisinha: amei o que a Sakura falou no final par ao Itachi. Só mais uma outra coisinha: eu **A D O R O** o comportamente do Kisame nessa fic.

**.:Resposta Aos Reviews:.**

**Bru Loup:** Eu adoro também, acho que combina demais. Ela é sim meio irritante no anime. Depende, sabe? Nas fics as pessoas podem fazer um personagem ser diferente ou não. Nas minha fic eu só tirei algumas coisinhas da Sakura, mas eu não gosto de modificar muito o personagem, senão perde a identidade, né? '-' UHAHUUAHUHAUHAUHAHU Você gostou? Pena que a carta fez com que a Sakura perdesse o emprego. Ela realmente só se ferra, pelo amor de deus. Se eu fosse ela, já teria voltado para Osaka, mas nossa heroína é forte. *-* UHAUHAUHAUHUHA É que o Itachi quer viver coisas diferentes, mas não se engane. Isso não quer dizer que ele vai ficar todo amoroso não, porque ele perder esse jeito dele perde a graça. '-' Obrigada pelo review, Bru.

**Luanny:** Que bom que você está gostando e obrigada pelo review.

**Akaane-chaan:** Porque suspense é a alma do negócio. **(6)** UHAUHUHAUHAUHAUHA E confesso que chega uma hora que as minhas idéias travam e uma voz na minha cabeça fala: _deixa para o próximo capítulo_. ;B E quem não contratava? Ele é demais, esse jeito dele faz qualquer uma se apaixonar, cara. Ele não tá nem dois meses lá no host club e já tem uma mulher apaixonada por ele. .-. Obrigada pelo review, Akaane-chaan. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. *-*

**Yuki-san:** Gente, você leu a minha mente, Yuki. É justamente isso. Eu quero que ela encontre ele. E já estou bolando uma maneira super mirabolante para isso acontecer. HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUHA Não é que eu odeie ela de coração. Eu só não gosto do jeito dela no anime. No shippuden ela melhorou, mas ainda sim me irrita um pouco e outra coisa: agora parece que ela tá dando em cima do Naruto no mangá. u_u Ela que se atreva pra ela ver.... u_u E o Naruto é da Hinata! Fiquei feliz que você tenha deixado um review. Beijos.

**FranHyuuga:** Fran-chan. *-* Saudade dos seus comentários. Né? O legal é o modo como a vida deles se cruzam nessa fic. Eu adoro o casal Itachi e Sakura. Ela vai ver ele como host sim. Ela vai ficar **P A S S A D A**. Também, não é pra menos, né? O que você pensaria vendo o chefão de um império sendo um go-go boy? oo' UHAHUAUHAHUAUHAHUAUH Ao escrever ele como host, eu fico imaginando... E quase tenho um troço. Qualquer uma teria. O Itachi vai pro inferno, aquela tentação ambulante. u_u Fiquei feliz com o review, obrigada. Beijos.

**:** Eu gosto também da Hinata com ele, mas com certeza a que mais combina, sem sombra de dúvidas, é a Sakura. Meu deus, as meninas que estão lendo essa fic, imaginando o Itachi sendo um host, todo aquele jeitão dele... Vai ter muita hemorragia nasal durante a fic. UAHAHUAUHAUHA Né? Muita raiva da Karin! Fato. Obrigada pelo review, espero que esteja gostando da fic.

**Nine:** Eu também adoro a Sakura e o Itachi. E obrigada pelo review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic.

**Thayana Uchiha:** Eu não gosto muito de demorar a postar. Assim que me dá o estralo eu escrevo o capítulo e no mesmo dia eu posto. '-' O Itachi é excêntrico e além do mais, ele precisa muito de alguma coisa diferente na vida dele. Eu também fiquei com muita pena dela. Imagina, você estudar para medicina e ir trabalhar em um RH? '-' Deve ser horrível. Eu não me simpatizo muito com ela não. Não é que eu a odeie, mas ela não é minha personagem favorita de jeito nenhum. Uhum, a Sakura evoluiu demais, nossa, antes ela era irritante ao extremo e só sabia gritar o nome do Sasuke, isso me irritava muito. Eu a admiro por ter evoluido, mas a minha kunoichi favorita é a Hinata. De qualquer forma, cada um com sua opinião, não é verdade? Mas obrigada pelo review e opinião. Se quiser deixar críticas e sugestões... Estamos aí. Obrigada.

_Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews. Por hoje é só. Não se esqueçam de deixar um review. Lembrem-se:  
__**Read&Review**. Beijos, até a próxima. ;*_


	4. What Else Could Go Wrong?

**Hey, minna**

**Nota:** A história é de minha autoria. É ficticia e os personagens são do Masashi Kishimoto

**Nota 2:** Desculpem a demora para postar.

* * *

Estava deitada no sofá assistindo "_...E O Vento Levou"_. Em volta dela, várias embalagens de comida: bolachas, salgadinhos, balas, refrigerantes, pipocas. Era oficial, a vida dela havia virado uma verdadeira porcaria. Tudo por causa daquele maldito Uchiha.

Agora que estava sem emprego, o que podia fazer? Não tinha muito dinheiro no banco. Do jeito que era sortuda, demoraria décadas para arranjar outro emprego decente de novo. E teria que nascer de novo para achar um emprego na sua área. Uns nascem para ter sorte, outros não; e fato é fato.

Terminava de comer o sanduíche, quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Só podia ser a policia, porque para piorar só faltava ela ir presa agora.

- Um momento. – gritou enquanto levantava correndo e jogava as embalagens de comida do outro lado do sofá. Foi até o espelho enorme que estava na parede da sala e limpou a boca. Se for para ser presa, que fosse presa com dignidade.

Abriu a porta, mas não havia ninguém ali. Que legal, deviam ser moleques e suas brincadeiras idiotas. Porém, ao olhar para o chão, Sakura viu um envelope. Aquela devia ser a noticia ruim. Abaixou-se e pegou o envelope. Olhou para ele e pelo menos não parecia ser uma carta de intimação ou carta de despejo: menos mal.

Resolveu, por fim, entrar. Fechou a porta e caminhou, apressadamente, até o sofá, sentou-se e rasgou o envelope de qualquer maneira. De lá, tirou um papel.

"Tóquio, 23 de março de 2009

Prezada Haruno Sakura,

Parabéns!

A senhorita acaba de ganhar um par de entradas para um cruzeiro de uma semana com tudo pago. Em visto que a senhorita é uma preciosa cliente para nossa corporação, levamos em consideração sua fidelidade para com nossa empresa. Informamos que o cruzeiro parte no dia 25 de abril, mas entre em contato conosco para confirmar sua participação até o dia 23 de abril e, ao exceder esta data, lamentamos informar que perderá o prêmio.

O cruzeiro valerá apenas se as duas entradas forem utilizadas. Ou seja, a senhorita ir sozinha está fora de questão. Caso esta seja uma clausula impossível para a senhorita, lamentamos informar que também perderá as entradas e caso isso aconteça:

• Ligue na central de atendimento: (25) 0900 55 698 741 que funciona das 09h00min às 18h00min e nos informe.

Mais uma vez, parabéns. Atenciosamente,

**TV Wasabi**  
_Há 20 anos, levando o mundo à sua casa."_

Ao ler a carta Sakura quase teve um treco. Quer dizer então, que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, havia ganhado algo. Mas espere! Que dia era hoje mesmo?

Sakura se levantou correndo e foi até o calendário. Droga! Hoje era dia 23. Tinha que ligar imediatamente para a central da TV a cabo para aceitar as entradas.

Rapidamente, Sakura pegou o telefone e discou o número da central de atendimento:

- TV Wasabi, há 20 anos levando o mundo à sua casa. Em que posso ajudar?

- Oi. É que eu ganhei um par de ingressos para ir a um cruzeiro com tudo pago...

- Qual o seu nome? – a mulher na linha tinha uma voz totalmente desinteressada e parecia mascar chiclete.

- Haruno Sakura.

- Um momento, senhorita... Haruno. Deixe-me verificar no sistema. – nesse momento, Sakura ouviu aquela musiquinha chata de espera. – Haruno Sakura, não é?

- A própria. – Sakura revirou os olhos. Ela não tinha acabado de dizer seu nome?

- Então, senhorita Haruno. É isso mesmo, a senhora ganhou um...

- Eu já sei o que eu ganhei. Recebi a carta. Mas então, liguei para confirmar minha presença. E comunicar que aceitei o prêmio.

- Claro, senhorita. Estarei pedindo que a senhora passe seus dados.

- Mas vocês não já têm meu cadastro no sistema?

- Mas é o processo. Temos que confirmar, senhora.

Sakura passou todos os dados de novo. Uma chatice, para falar a verdade. Eles já não tinham a porcaria do cadastro? Agora teria que achar alguém para ir com ela. Não tinha amigos em Tóquio e não poderia chamar um parente para ir com ela, já que seus amigos de sua cidade natal, provavelmente estavam ocupados e não iriam largar todas as suas coisas para satisfazer uma vontade de Sakura.

Ainda teria que pensar com quem ir. Não tinha muito tempo, para falar a verdade. E por que, diabos, só recebera a carta um mês depois? Mas agora não poderia fazer hora. Resolveu que o melhor para fazer era sair, entregar alguns currículos e de noite, pensava nisso. A verdade era que não poderia ficar em casa, se afundando em comida só porque havia sido demitida. Se as oportunidades não caiam do céu, então Sakura deveria fazer algo a respeito.

Vestiu-se com uma calça jeans _skinny _preta, uma camisa social vermelha e o _scarpin_ preto. Quando Sakura não sabia o que vestir, sempre vestia uma _scarpin_, _skinny_ e camisa. Pegou uma bolsa que comprara em uma loja qualquer. Lá dentro, colocou seu currículo, maquiagem, carteira com algum dinheiro e saiu.

Ah, aquele dia estava sendo bom. O sol do meio-dia estava um pouco quente e a brisa era fresca. Sakura pegou o metrô em direção ao centro. Tinha uma lista dos hospitais, clínicas e empresas que iria visitar.

Sakura estava com o sentimento bom naquele dia. Talvez, tudo desse certo afinal, por que não? O que a impedia de ter sorte. Carma? O ódio de Deus? Sakura riu consigo mesma e decidiu não pensar mais nessas coisas. Se coisas ruins aconteceram antes, quer dizer então que agora, a tendência era de que coisas boas acontecessem. Sakura queria acreditar nisso.

Respirou fundo e entrou no primeiro hospital. Entregou o currículo e fez a entrevista e a mesma coisa: entrariam em contato. A mesma coisa aconteceu em todos os lugares que Sakura visitou. Mas não poderia desanimar. Havia chances de eles chamarem-na.

Olhou no relógio e já eram cinco horas da tarde. Deveria ir comer alguma coisa e depois deveria pensar no que fazer. Afinal de contas, as coisas iriam dar certo. Sakura não deveria ficar pensando apenas no pior.

Entrou em um restaurante e pediu um lanche qualquer e um suco. Sabia que não estava se alimentando bem. Mas não era hora de se preocupar com coisas como comida.

Pediu a conta e saiu, agora tinha que se preocupar: com quem ela iria para o cruzeiro.

**-**

**-**

Itachi havia tido mais um dia terrível na empresa. Aquela empresa tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério. Era incrível aquela capacidade. Todo o dia existiam problemas. Mas os daquele dia superaram todos.

Acordara atrasado, pois fora dormir tarde noite passada. Às vezes, ter vida dupla também era cansativo. No _host club_, as mulheres o requisitavam bastante. Na noite passada, saíra com uma mulher que apenas queria ele para fazer ciúmes no ex-namorada. Para Itachi fora até que divertido seduzir aquela mulher. E ver que o respectivo ex-namorado dela, não tirava os olhos dos dois.

E fora o mesmo de sempre, no final, a mulher o pagou e ele dera o dinheiro para o primeiro mendigo que via. Não precisava daquele dinheiro e era mais que óbvio que não entrara naquele emprego por causa de dinheiro. E na verdade, não havia se arrependido de nada. Mas naquele dia, as coisas foram complicadas.

Chegando à empresa, Itachi ficara sabendo que teriam uma reunião com todos os acionistas já que uma nova acionista estava chegando. Reunião com aqueles homens patéticos o irritava. Porém, mesmo que o irritasse, teria que ir. Itachi era o acionista majoritário então sua presença era essencial.

Ao adentrar a sala de reuniões, levou um susto tão grande que quase gritou pergunto o motivo daquela mulher estar ali. Itachi não fazia idéia de seu nome, mas já havia atendido ela no _host club_ e se ela o notasse ali, coisas ruins aconteceriam.

Por fim, teve uma idéia. Deu meia volta e se dirigiu até a porta. Ao sair da sala, encontrou Kisame.

-Itachi? Não deveria estar na sala de reuniões? – Kisame parecia confuso.

- Sim, mas não me sinto muito bem. Já ia te procurar. Pode, por favor, me representar na reunião? – Itachi sabia que, mesmo se livrando de encontrar aquela mulher naquele dia, haveriam milhares de ocasiões que teria que encontrá-la e até lá, teria que pensar em algo.

- Você sabe que sim, mas é estranho. – Kisame deu um sorrisinho sacana e arqueou as sobrancelhas – Tá querendo se livrar da responsabilidade, né? Vai se encontrar com alguma gatinha?

- Eu apenas não me sinto muito bem. Diga aos senhores da sala que sinto muito. – Itachi não mudou o semblante sério que sempre mantinha, mas no fundo estava um pouco assustado. E se aquela mulher estragasse tudo? Não que tivesse medo das pessoas descobrirem, mas a graça era exatamente essa: as pessoas não saberem. – Ficarei em minha sala.

O tempo passava e Itachi não se atrevia a sair de sua sala. E se encontrasse aquela mulher? Por outro lado, ficar fugindo parecia assumir a culpa, mas não poderia negar, na cara dela que não estava lá. Não poderia olhar na cara dela e dizer que não havia feito sexo com ela, quando, de fato, havia feito.

Aquela situação o estava deixando ansioso e nervoso. Teria que resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível. Resolveu por fim encontrá-la. Talvez ela até tivesse esquecido. E já tinha a desculpa perfeita caso ela lembrasse.

Levantou-se de sua poltrona, arrumou o palitó e saiu de sua sala. Olhou para a secretária. Como sempre, aquela mulher usava saias indecentes. Itachi odiava aquilo, mas apesar de oferecida, sua secretária era eficiente, então Itachi não se importava muito.

Dirigiu-se até o elevador e apertou o andar da sala de reuniões. Naquele horário, a reunião já deveria ter acabado. Isso quer dizer que todos os acionistas estavam tomando alguma coisa e jogando conversa fora. Andou os corredores e, segundos antes de tocar a maçaneta da sala de reuniões. Ouviu algo que o fez, por alguns instantes, gelar:

- Kaname? – a voz parecia ser a mesma da mulher que havia contratado seus serviços na sua primeira noite como _host club_.

Itachi se virou e lá estava ela. Elegante e até com um semblante autoritário no rosto.

- Está me confundindo, meu nome é Uchiha Itachi. – naquele momento, o Uchiha apenas queria que ela pensasse que havia se enganado.

- Não estou te confundindo. Você estava no _host club_ sim. – ela parecia séria e parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se deixava enganar facilmente.

- Oh sim, sei o porquê de ter me confundido. Tenho um irmão gêmeo. Um renegado da família. Rebelde, sabe? Enquanto eu queria estudar, ele queria ir para farra. Acabou por fim, saindo de casa há alguns anos e não sei onde se meteu. Pelo visto, então está nesse _host club_. Não sou ele, sinto muito. – a mulher não parecia comovida ou espantada. Sorriu de canto e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Entendo. Desculpe-me então. De qualquer forma, me chamo Kurenai e sou a nova acionista aqui.

- Bem vinda à nossa empresa. De qualquer forma, eu entendo ter nos confundido eu e Kaname somos muito parecidos. Mas não comente essa história com ninguém. Não gosto que meu nome fique na boca das pessoas. Só contei isso para a senhorita porque não quero confusões. – Itachi se virou e suspirou – Passar bem.

Kurenai deu um sorriso e cruzou os braços. Claro que não havia caído naquela história. Agora havia ficado extremamente curiosa. O que levaria um homem milionário a virar um _host_? Não gostava de fazer perguntas e não ter as respostas e não deixaria aquilo passar em branco daquele jeito. Teria que passar a saber mais.

Itachi chegou a sua sala e afrouxou a gravata. Não tinha certeza se aquela mulher havia caído na história. Agora isso era mais um problema que teria que lidar. Que maravilha. Como se já não tivesse muitos. Itachi suspirou irritado. Olhou o relógio e ainda era cinco da tarde. O trabalho no _host club_ começava às oito horas e Itachi não via a hora de sair daquela empresa. Agora que Kurenai estava ali, as coisas pareciam terem ficado mais perigosas. Essa era a verdade.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona e ligou para o ramal da secretária. Precisava de um chá e um calmante urgentemente. Ainda tinha outra coisa para pensar: como reparar os danos que causou a Haruno Sakura. Essa era outra que só apareceu na vida dele para causar problemas. Já havia oferecido ajuda para aquela mulher, mas ela parecia orgulhosa. Itachi, porém, pensaria em uma forma de ajudá-la. Afinal de contas, mesmo que odiasse admitir, a culpa havia sido sua a maior parte.

Ouviu as batidas na porta e antes que pudesse dizer para entrar, Itachi viu Kisame adentrando a sala. Aquele era outro. Sempre que via Kisame com aquela cara é porque coisa boa não era. Viu Kisame puxar uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente sua mesa e o fitar com seriedade. Quando Kisame o olhava daquela forma então... Definitivamente pela frente havia péssimas noticias. Sempre era assim. E sempre que havia más noticias, o fardo caia sobre ele.

- O que houve? – Itachi se ajeitou na poltrona e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos.

- Péssimas noticias, Itachi. Realmente péssimas. – Kisame estava com alguns papeis nas mãos e os colocou em cima da mesa de modo que Itachi soubesse que o assunto tinha a ver com aqueles papeis.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto. Tinha certeza de que eram péssimas noticias. Mais um problema. Mais um no meio de tantos. A única certeza que o Uchiha tinha era de que ser presidente de uma corporação como aquela não era fácil. Tudo recaía sobre ele. Como se tudo ali dependesse dele. Ele era o acionista majoritário, mas não dava pra tudo ir parar em suas mãos.

- E o que seriam essas notícias? – ele cruzou os braços e olhou seriamente para Kisame.

- As vendas do setor oito caíram consideravelmente, muito consideravelmente. Falei com Nagato sobre isso, e ele disse que a única coisa a fazer é um corte de funcionários no setor.

- Esqueça. Isso não vai acontecer. – o tom da voz do Uchiha era autoritário e dava a certeza de que ele não mudaria sua decisão.

- Mas Itachi, é necessário. – Kisame sabia que contrariar Itachi não era uma boa idéia e sabia o quanto ele prezava os funcionários, por isso Itachi seria capaz de ir contra todos os acionistas para defender os funcionários e ele até tinha razão, mas o setor oito estava tendo realmente problemas e trazendo muitos prejuízos.

- Por quê?

- Porque o setor oito está falindo. Analise os relatórios que eu trouxe. É necessário. E se o setor oito falir com aquele tanto de funcionário lá dentro, teremos um prejuízo gigantesco, Itachi.

Itachi suspirou fundo e pegou os papéis. Não queria demitir ninguém.

- Me dê até amanhã. Amanhã, quero uma reunião com os acionistas e traga Nagato também quero saber disso nos mínimos detalhes. Chame os contadores da empresa e mande a Anko ligar para Tsunade, quero Tsunade na reunião também. Amanhã resolvemos isso, agora preciso pensar.

Kisame saiu da sala e Itachi ficou lá, pensativo. Pegou do bolso um maço de cigarros, tirou um cigarro, acendeu e tragou. Mais uma vez caiu nas costas dele. Não dava para cortar tantos funcionários daquele jeito. Tinha que pensar em uma forma eficiente para que aquilo não acontecesse. Olhou no relógio: já eram seis e meia da tarde. Era hora de ir embora. Iria para o _host club_. Lá ele espairecia e se acalmava. Porque quando chegava o outro dia, eram todos os problemas de novo.

Itachi pegou seu casaco e sua roupa de host e foi até o carro. Lá se trocou e dirigiu até seu destino. Gostava de fazer aquilo e de vez em quando, olhava para trás para ver se não estava sendo seguido. Aquilo dava prazer a ele, isso porque ser um _host _era totalmente fora de sua realidade e fazer algo que ele jamais havia feito o excitava o deixava alegre, por assim dizer.

Parou seu carro em uma esquina e seguiu andando até seu destino. Aquela hora o lugar já devia estar bem cheio. E Minato com certeza iria encher o saco dele por ter chegado... Ele olhou no relógio... Ter chegado vinte minutos atrasado. Dito e feito. Quando Itachi cruzou a porta de seu segundo trabalho, lá estava Minato o olhando com uma cara séria e o cigarro entre os dedos. Mas logo depois Minato abriu um sorriso, acenou, deu um trago no cigarro e saiu. Aquele cara era muito estranho. Sorria, mas parecia triste.

Itachi logo se dirigiu para uma mesa qualquer, acendeu um cigarro e ficou só esperando.

-

-

Sakura precisava muito achar uma companhia. Não era justo não ir a um cruzeiro com tudo pago só porque não tinha com quem ir. Quer dizer, que clausula era aquela? Isso até seria bom para a TV Wasabi já que eles só precisariam pagar para uma pessoa só. Mas não, tinha que ser com ela, com a Sakura que as coisas seriam mais difíceis.

Estava caminhando para a estação do metrô quando viu o _host club_. Parou lá em frente e nesse momento lhe surgiu uma grande idéia. Que _host_ não ia querer uma viagem para um cruzeiro? Mas ela estava tão desesperada assim para ter que recorrer a um _host club_?

Já ia voltando quando pensou que se não fosse aquilo não seria mais nada. Não teria mais como ir ao cruzeiro e perderia uma das poucas coisas que ganhou fácil na vida. Ficou parada alguns minutos na frente do estabelecimento. Não sabia se iria ou não. Bom, pensou por fim, não faria mal entrar e dar uma olhada. Quer dizer, uma olhadinha de nada não matava ninguém e se ela não gostasse era só sair. Não ia matar olhar só um pouquinho. Não tinha porque ficar tão hesitante.

Sakura deu um passo à frente e respirou fundo. Depois, foi caminhando nervosamente até a entrada do lugar. Quando entrou, sentiu um perfume gostoso no ar e no lugar também tocava uma melodia no piano gostosa de ouvir. Sakura olhou o lugar em volta e viu vários homens lindos sentados em mesas diferentes. Alguns estavam rodeados de garotas. Esses Sakura nem cogitou. Alguns estavam com uma garota só. Esses, Sakura achou uma possibilidade. Outros estavam sozinhos e Sakura teve certeza de que era melhor ir em alguém que estava sozinho.

O lugar era lindo. As paredes eram de cor gelo e o lugar era grande. No canto, um bar grande. O barman era um homem de mais ou menos vinte e tantos anos e vestia uma camisa branca e jeans, ele tinha traços fortes no rosto e um cabelo que vinha até o ombro. No bar também parecia haver bebidas de todos os tipos. Estavam espalhadas várias mesas no local. A grande maioria estava ocupada. Seja por um host ou por várias garotas. Havia alguns garçons circulando pelo local e todos se vestiam diferente. Não tinha um uniforme.

Sakura olhou o lugar todo e resolveu ir até o bar. Colocou sua bolsa no colo e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e soltou um suspiro pesado. Não sabia o que fazer, estava indecisa. Também tinha seu orgulho. Ter que chamar um host para fazer uma viagem com ela era muita humilhação. Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a linda voz do barman que perguntava o que ela iria beber.

- Vodca, por favor. Ah, e pura. – ela apoiou a cabeça com uma das mãos e aproveitou para olhar para trás. Ao olhar para trás, Sakura viu um homem sozinho de costas para ela. O homem tinha o cabelo grande e estava com um jeans surrado um sapato social, que deveria ser caro, mais precisamente era da Hugo Boss e uma camiseta do Queen. O que um homem com sapatos da Hugo Boss estaria fazendo trabalhando num host club?

Mais uma vez o barman a interrompeu de seus pensamentos. Sakura resolveu ir até o homem dos longos cabelos negros. Aqueles cabelos negros lembravam alguém, mas quem? Quando se levantou, viu que uma mulher chegou até ele e ele virou um pouco o rosto.

O queixo de Sakura só faltou cair e sair rolando. O homem era Itachi? Não, não podia ser, não que isso. O que aquele homem estava fazendo ali? Que nada, provavelmente era alguém parecido.

Ela respirou fundo e tomou um gole da bebida que havia pedido ao barman. Uchiha Itachi havia a irritado a tal ponto que ela já estava vendo ele onde quer que fosse. Suspirou e olhava para o nada. Sakura não percebeu quando o homem sentou ao seu lado. Deveria ter no máximo sua idade. Era bem branco e possuía cabelos curtos. Seus olhos eram negros e sua beleza era quase clássica.

- Já foi atendida? – ele sorriu, o que parecia ser um sorriso um pouco falso.

- Bem, ainda não, mas estou pensando quem escolher. – Sakura sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa, tome meu cartão. Meu nome é Sai – O homem tirou do bolso da calça um cartão bonito e rapidamente, deu um beijo em seu rosto. – Me ligue.

Os caras daquele lugar sabiam mesmo como seduzir uma dama. A Haruno estava realmente impressionada. Mas eles só eram gentis, pois as mulheres eram sua fonte de renda, digamos assim. Sakura não se deixaria enganar. Mas estava decidida. Teria que levar um host para o cruzeiro. Senão, quem levaria?

O homem que se parecia com o Itachi, estava sozinho de novo. Sakura sabia que, mesmo que não fosse o Itachi, o homem era rico. Ou então, havia ganhado o sapato de alguma de suas clientes. Mas quem é que ia dar um sapato caro como aquele para um simples host? Bem, o mesmo tipo de pessoa que ia dar uma semana em um cruzeiro com tudo pago. Pelo menos o cruzeiro não seria pago por ela.

Sakura levantou-se e deixou o dinheiro em cima do balcão. De todos os caras bonitos que estavam ali, o homem de longos cabelos negros foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Caminhou vagarosamente até ele e, quando viu seu rosto, mais uma vez, quase caíra dura no chão. Era ele mesmo, Uchiha Itachi. Que porra o Itachi estava fazendo ali?

- I-Itachi? – ela perguntou gaguejando. Não acreditava no que vira. Era ele. Se fosse ele, ele ia pagar pelo que havia feito a ele. Ah se ia.

Itachi olhava para baixo, quando ouviu a voz e ao olhar para a dona da voz. Arregalou um pouco os olhos. Era só o que faltava. Realmente só faltava aquilo.

- Kaname. – ele falou sério.

- Itachi, Uchiha Itachi? Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui? – ela ainda mal podia acreditar. – Então você é um host nas horas vagas. – cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não ouse contar nada para ninguém, entendeu? – ele falou sério.

- E eu faria isso por que...? – ela falou irônica.

- Não sei, mas é melhor prevenir, não é?

- Não, por que eu te obedeceria? – ela falou com sarcasmo – Não gosto de você e da sua arrogância. E por sua culpa eu tô desempregada então por que mesmo eu não saio daqui e... Quem sabe vou numa emissora de TV ou quem sabe num jornal... Tantas opções... – Sakura balançou a cabeça e olhou par acima, pensativa.

- Você não ousaria. Você não sabe como eu sei ser vingativo. – ele falou sério e Sakura pôde ver raiva nos olhos do Uchiha.

- Você não sabe como _eu_ sei ser vingativa. – Sakura enfatizou o "eu". Não entendia. Como assim? Ela era a vítima e ele queria se vingar?

Pronto. Itachi não sabia o que tinha feito. Tudo que ele menos precisava era de que aquela mulher maluca o encontrasse no seu segundo local de trabalho. Ainda mais ela tendo raiva dele. Mas antes ele havia dito que se ela precisasse de alguma coisa ele a ajudaria. Mas ela desligou o telefone em sua cara. Agora por que ela estava ali bancando a ofendida?

Jurava por Deus que se ela não fosse mulher já teria quebrado seu pescoço. Como pode uma serzinho daqueles ser tão irritante? Ela parecia uma daquelas ervas daninhas que não se larga do jardim não importa o que você faça.

- Tudo bem, me diga o que você quer e ficaremos quites? – Itachi contava até dez mentalmente. Não queria perder a paciência com ela.

- Duas coisinhas... – ela cruzou o braço e sorriu maldosa.

_continua..._

* * *

**Sobre o capítulo:** Desculpe a enorme demora, pessoal. Eu fiquei sem computador por um bom tempo. Daí já sabem, né? De qualquer forma, compensei com um capítulo que eu achei que ficou bem legal. O Itachi foi o mais azarado nessa capítulo, pra falar a verdade. Já que uma pessoa que antes ele encontrou no host club, encontrou ele na empresa e vice-versa. Tadinho dele, mas era provável que isso acontecesse. Eu achei demais a Sakura falando que só faltava ela ser presa, mas é verdade. E pessoal, o que vocês acham que ela vai pedir pra ele? Acho que tá bem óbvio, né? Não dá pra fazer muito suspense, mas adianto que não é coisa ruim. E vocês viram que fofo ele se preocupando com os funcionários. O Itachi é demais, contay. u_u UHAUHHUAHUAHUA E tem que ser assim mesmo, eu acho que os chefes devem respeitar os empregados, afinal de contas, são eles que fazem a firma evoluir. '-' Bom, espero que o capítulo tenha agradado a todos vocês. Já aviso que o Sai terá grande participação na história. Também tem a Tsunade, a Reira, a Kurenai. A Kurenai vai ser o capeta nessa história, meu deus. MUAHAHAH Tô falando demais. Espero que gostem.

• **Momento propaganda:** Quem gosta do casal Sasuke e Sakura vai gostar dessa fic.  
"O Lado Escuro da Lua" O chefão da máfia foi assassinado e vários conteinêres que transportavam armas e munições foram roubados. A máfia japonesa entra em guerra. Enquanto isso, Sakura tenta se adaptar à nova casa e ao seu novo guardião.  
Primeiro capítulo on, só passar no meu perfil e vai estar lá. Deêm uma olhada

**.:Resposta Aos Reviews:.**

**Luanny:** Que bom que está gostando. Peço desculpas pela demora. E sim, a Sakura bota ordi no baguio. UHSAUHAUHHUA Mas o Itachi não é frio, ele é mais sério e arrogante, né? O Kisame tá legal mesmo. Acho o senso de humor dele 1O. Parece que a Karin desapareceu, mas que nada, ela ainda vai voltar também e é claro que vai cometer as maldades dela, mas o que é dela tá guardado. Eu não mostrei o final da conversa, mas ela só disse que não precisava e desligou na cara dele. Ele tem vários jeitos. MUAHAHA Bem, espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Vanessa hime:** Eu quero mostrar a Sakura como uma pessoa comum, sabe? E às vezes as coisas não dão muito certo. Assim como acontece conosco. Eu adoro ela nessa fic, obrigada pelo review. Beijos, querida.

**Akaane-chan:** Gente, desculpa a demora para postar, meu computador quebrou todo e demorou muito para consertar. A Sakura nem deu. Se fosse eu, dava um soco no nariz dela, para ela ver o que é bom. Mas a Sakura preferiu ir embora, tadinha. .-. Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando. Também pensei a mesma coisa. (6) UHAUHAUHAHUAUHA Beijos e obrigada.

**Anny SUH:** HUASUHAHUAHUAUHA Continuei, demorei, mas continuei. Tá aqui o 4º capítulo, espero que goste.

**Yuki-san:** Né, vou consultar o meu futuro com você. UHAUHAUHAUHAUH Ser do bem é para os fracos, né? UHAHUAUHA Então, o 5º capítulo promete. *-* Não sei, mas eu penso que o Naruto e a Sakura tem mais um amor fraternal do que qualquer coisa. Ele vai ficar com a Hinata e a Sakura com o Sasuke. '-' Continuei, beijos.

**V. Lovett:** Qualquer um. Eu não sei como ela aguentou tanto tempo. Se fosse eu, no primeiro dia, já avoava no pescoço daquela maldita. u_u É que assim, se o Itachi fosse mais dumal com a Sakura, não ia dar certo. Eu achei que ele ser arrogante, mas sem perder a compostura, foi melhor do que ele ser... como eu posso dizer? Tipo, ele ser agressivo, sabe? Mas a Sakura foi orgulhosa e disse que não. Nem imagina o que eu pediria para ele reparar... (6) Não, eu não quero colocar o Sasuke. Eu acho triste briga de irmãos por uma mulher, sabe? Eu gosto muito do Sasuke com o Naruto, então não sei como ele se interessaria pela Sakura. .-. UHAUHAUHUAHUHA Eu também, ou a Hinata com o Sasuke fica legal também. Eu não gosto muito de fics dela com o Naruto, confesso. u_u Eu também falei demais. UHAUHAUHA De qualquer forma, obrigada pela review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos.

**Hatake Sakura:** A Sakura desabafou ali para o Itachi. oo' UHAHUAUHA Obrigada, espero que continue acompanhando e desculpe a demora para postar. Beijos.

**Grescia:** Tá gostando? Que bom. Ah, quem não gostaria do Itachi como um host? (6) Você lê fics em inglês? Eu sei inglês, mas eu tenho preguiça de ler as fics de lá, confesso. UHAHUAHUAUHAUH Eu tenho raiva da Karin do anime. Sabe, eu não gosto da Sakura no anime não, mas acho digno o Sasuke ficar com a Sakura, se ele der bola para a Karin ele vai se ver comigo. u_u Eu acho que quando você vive uma vida toda certinha, chega uma hora que você quer dar aloka, sabe? '-' Eu também adoro yaoi, gosto muito mesmo e o casal melhor que tem é Sasuke e Naruto. Acho tão fofo, mas tão fofo... Kawaii *-* HUAHUAUHAHU Ele é um chefe mega exemplar. Um chefe daqueles... Ai Jesus me abana. HUAHUAUHAUH É que assim, as pessoas confundem, mas ele não é egoísta nem frio, ele só é sério e um pouco arrogante, mas ele se importa. Eu gosto muito da Sakura na minha história. Acho ela tão... humana. *-* Itachi que se cuide mesmo. MUAHAHA Obrigada pelos reviews, espero que continue acomapanhando, ok? Beijos, querida.

**Luanny:** Espero que continue acompanhando. Obrigada pelo review.

**Nine:** Que bom que está gostando; fico feliz. A Sakura é bastante azarada, mas as coisas irão dar certo para ela. Sabe, eu acho que as coisas, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre dão certo no final. Eu também sou bastante azarada, mas a Sakura ganha medalha de ouro nessa parte. Né? Acho que o Itachi não quer as coisas que ele está acostumado; ele quer coisas diferentes. '-' Sério? Eu amo ler fics UA, e só tenho inspirações pra escrever fics UA também. Eu acho legal. Que bom, espero que goste, viu? Obrigada mesmo pelo review, beijos.

* * *

_Pessoal, por hoje é só, espero que tenham gostado.  
Ao ler, deixe um **review**: não mata e o autor agradece. Beijos e até a próxima. ;*_


	5. Getting Better

Minna!

Gente, me desculpem essa demora. eu nem sei mais se alguém vai querer ler, porque faz muito tempo que eu não posto, mas é que não deu, me desculpem. Bem, aqui está o quinto capítulo Queria dizer que eu voltei e que a cada domingo vou escrever um capítulo de uma fic minha. Promessa!

Essa fic é criada por mim, mas Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**Contém:** Algum palavreado chulo, quem sabe hentai, chantagem e algumas coisas a mais. Se estiver ofendido, não leia.

* * *

**Getting Better**

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, certo? – Ele falou como se não acreditasse no que Sakura havia lhe proposto. Era impossível para ele ficar ausente por uma semana. Muitas coisas dependiam dele. Ela era maluca, só podia ser.

- Na verdade, _Kaname_, eu estou muito séria e certa sobre isso. – Sakura falou seu suposto nome de forma enfatizada, como se lhe dissesse que sabia de seu segredo. Possuía um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ela estava em posição de fazer exigências e ele sabia disso. Se vingaria e daria um jeito naquela vida azarada que ela possuía. Itachi não era bem a companhia dos sonhos para um cruzeiro, mas é claro que ele serviria. – Aceite logo e acabemos com isso, certo?

- Você é maluca. E não sabe com quem está lidando, Sakura. Eu posso ser bem ruim quando quero, acredite. – Havia ameaça na voz de Itachi. Sua paciência já fora embora há muito tempo. Sakura estava abusando da sorte agora.

Fazia pouco menos de meia-hora que a mulher havia encontrado Itachi e num tempo recorde, ela mandara a paciência do Uchiha para o espaço. Itachi odiava ser pressionado e odiava ainda mais ser chantageado. E aquela era uma situação ao qual ele não tinha muito o que fazer, além de ceder e foi exatamente o que o moreno fez.

- Está certo. – Se deu por vencido e suspirou, estava odiando, com todas as suas forças, aquela situação, mas o que ele podia fazer a não ser aceitar? – Agora, quanto ao seu emprego, quando voltarmos desse maldito cruzeiro, eu arranjo. Exatamente na sua área e depois eu quero que você desapareça da minha vida, Sakura. – Ele a fitou bem nos olhos. – Eu ferrei com a sua vida, está certo, mas não abuse, eu ainda sou muito mais poderoso do que você pode imaginar. E num estalar de dedos, você pode desejar nunca ter nascido.

- Olha, se você decidir fazer alguma coisa comigo, eu apenas conto para o mundo que você tem uma vida dupla. E ninguém vai dar credibilidade num cara que é um _host_ nas horas vagas, sem ofensas. – Ela se levantou e o olhou, desafiadora. – Agora vamos.

Sakura deu alguns passos e, ao perceber que Itachi não havia seguido-a, olhou para trás.

- Vamos para onde? – O Uchiha parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante, tamanha era sua raiva. Agora Sakura estava dando ordens. Um absurdo. Ele não deixaria que ela o manipulasse daquela forma, mal via a hora daquilo tudo acabar. E olha que aquilo estava só começando.

- Eu não vou fazer um cruzeiro com as roupas que eu tenho, né? Não é querendo abusar, Itachi, não me leve a mal, mas a gente tem que saber aproveitar as oportunidades, certo? – Sakura jogou seus cabelos para trás e suspirou. – Eu sei que to parecendo uma vaca fazendo um monte de exigências, mas eis a situação: Eu estou desempregada e tenho várias contas pra pagar, moro sozinha e não tenho ninguém aqui em Tóquio. A menos que eu roube um banco, se eu não arranjar um emprego não vou ter como pagar minhas contas. – O semblante da mulher era triste. – E aí vou ter que voltar da onde eu vim. A última coisa que eu quero é voltar pra lá, ainda mais depois de todo o esforço que eu fiz. – Sakura percebeu que havia desfeito, ao menos um pouco, a raiva que Itachi sentia por ela naquele momento. – Além do mais, a culpa de eu ter perdido o emprego e sua e do seu mau humor. Agora vamos.

Itachi viu Sakura se virando bruscamente e andando em direção da porta. Quando ela virou, ele fez um sinal para que ela esperasse, já que ele teria que avisar para Minato que ficaria ausente o resto da noite, já que a mulher "supostamente" havia contratado seus serviços. Ele na verdade não queria ir, queria ficar ali no _Host Club_. Sakura era irritante. Sabia tirá-lo do sério. De um jeito que ela já poderia receber o Oscar pelo feito.

Ao avisar Minato, ele rapidamente se dirigiu até onde a rosada estava o esperando. E lá estava ela, com as mãos no bolso e o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer, mas não se enganem, seu olhar indicava que ela estava adorando cada vez mais a situação. Mais uma vez o Uchiha sentiu-se tentado a agarrar aquele pescoço fino e quebrá-lo.

- Itachi, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Sakura o olhou e o observou enquanto ele levava um cigarro até a boca e o acendia. Itachi olhou para ela e pareceu surpreso, mas logo disse calmamente:

- Se eu disser que não, você vai deixar de perguntar? – Tragou o cigarro, soltou a fumaça e fitou-a.

- Não. – Ela esboçou um sorriso discreto e novamente colocou as mãos no bolso. Sakura, desde que o encontrara naquela noite, estava curiosa sobre um fator apenas. Não faria mais qualquer pergunta, mas aquela pergunta certamente não a abandonaria caso ela guardasse para si. – Por que você se tornou um _host_? Quer dizer... – Ela pausou e soltou um risinho. – Você não é o que podemos chamar de pobre ou desesperado por dinheiro, sabe? Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas...

- Exatamente. Não é da sua conta. – Ele falou sério, agora as brincadeiras iriam parar. Cedeu a chantagem por não ter escolha, mas não deixaria ela se intrometer em sua vida daquela forma. Suas escolhas eram suas escolhas e ninguém tinha algo a ver com elas, principalmente aquela garota irritante que não era nada dele, e que ele queria que sumisse logo de sua vida.

- Sabe, você deveria ser grato a mim, e não me tratar desse jeito. – Ela parou de andar e ficou na frente dele. Ao perceber a cara de Itachi como se não estivesse entendendo nada, ela completou: - Eu poderia ter ido aos jornais e contar tudo, sabe que eu iria faturar uma grana muito alta, não é? Mas não, de você eu só peço que me arranje um emprego e que me acompanhe no cruzeiro, porque, senão, eu perco as passagens. Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. Nunca vi... – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a andar.

Quando Sakura se virou e começou a andar na sua frente, ele a observou. Por um lado, até que ela tinha razão, não é como se ela estivesse pedindo milhões numa conta no banco. Não havia motivo para se estar tão nervoso, mas por outro lado, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer em uma semana e ele estaria desatualizado e se precisassem dele, ele não poderia atender, mesmo que tivesse que fazê-lo.

Aquele era um acordo, e ele não poderia quebrar aquele acordo. E se tivesse sorte ninguém precisaria de sua presença na empresa. Deixaria tudo nas mãos de Kisame e levaria um laptop consigo, mesmo em alto mar ele poderia resolver os problemas da empresa. Depois, quando voltasse, arranjaria um bom emprego da área de Sakura e logo ficaria livre dela. Não precisava ficar tão tenso perante aquela situação, era só encarar da melhor forma possível e saber lidar com ela. Era só saber levar aquela situação, não poderia ser tão difícil assim, claro que não.

Logo, eles pararam diante da BMW do Uchiha. Era um carro incrível. Preto, e reluzente. Deveria valer uma fortuna e a Haruno se perguntou quanto. Itachi tirou do bolso as chaves eletrônicas do carro e o destrancou. Entrou calmamente e abriu a porta para a garota entrar. Ela, hesitante, entrou.

Sakura estava de queixo caído, nunca havia entrado em um carro tão luxuoso daquele jeito. Era espaçoso e cheirava a novo. O banco era confortável, tão confortável que dava vontade de dormir ali. Era tão bom. Observou tudo, porém seus olhos pararam sobre Itachi. Tinha raiva dele, mas não poderia negar que ele era lindo. É claro que um homem daquele nunca se interessaria por uma mulher como ela, ainda mais depois dela chantageá-lo, mas o fato era que aquele era um homem que se parecia com um príncipe.

-

-

Jogou seus cabelos para trás. Sem tirar os olhos da cidade lá embaixo. Amava observar a cidade à noite. Era linda e mágica. Reira poderia ficar o resto da noite ali e não se importaria nem um pouco. Às vezes ficava, mas naquela noite, queria saber onde seu amado Kaname-kun se encontrava. Fora no _host club_ e lá, disseram que havia sido requisitado a noite inteira por uma mulher. Queria saber o que fariam, queria saber onde ele estava. Queria ele ao seu lado naquela noite.

E Kaname-kun não fazia idéia de como aquela mulher precisava dele. E ela não entendia o motivo dele não se interessar por ela, sabia que alguns homens dariam a vida por uma noite com ela. Ela, que parecia mais um anjo, porém, apaixonara-se por alguém que não dava a mínima.

- Kaname-kun, onde está você? – Ela suspirou e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo ondulado atrás da orelha. Assim que o fez, o homem a abraçou por trás. Um pouco parecido com Itachi, se não fosse pelo constante sorriso falso no rosto e os cabelos curtos.

- Querida, não fique assim, amanhã seu amado Kaname-kun estará lá pra você, hoje chegaram primeiro que você. – Ele sorriu e colocou as grandes madeixas de Reira de um lado e beijou seu pescoço. Um beijo demorado e suave que fez a doce mulher suspirar. – Vamos. – Ele beijou mais uma vez seu pescoço, agora de forma dominadora. – Vamos pra cama.

Reira virou-se para Sai e esboçou um sorriso um pouco melancólico. Percebeu que o host estava sem camisa e sua pele era alva. Ele possuía músculos fortes, mas não espalhafatosos. Lembrava um pouco Kaname e isso a reconfortou. Deixou-se ser pega no colo como uma criança por Sai e entrelaçou seus braços em volta dos pescoços dele.

Logo chegaram até a cama e ele a depositou sobre o local e logo ficou em cima dela. Sai deveria admitir que aquela era uma linda mulher. Seus lábios procuraram os dela, e o beijo que se iniciara calmo e suave, aos poucos fora ficando lascivo e intenso. Com dedos habilidosos, Sai fora desabotoando o vestido de algodão que a mulher usava. Logo que terminara de desabotoar, tirou-o com cuidado deixando-a somente com uma lingerie de renda azul. Ela era delicada também, parecia um anjo.

Reira permanecia deitada deixando que o host a despisse. Sentiu a boca dele sobre seu ombro e suspirou novamente. Ele era bom. Rapidamente, desceu a boca para o decote do sutiã dela e depositou um beijo suave enquanto abria o fecho do sutiã e o retirava. Quando o retirou, beijou um mamilo da mulher e o sugou. Reira gemeu e baixinho, chamou por seu amado Kaname-kun. Sai ouviu, porém não se importou. Estava ali para satisfazer os desejos de sua cliente e ser pago por isso. E se os desejos dela eram para que ele fosse outra pessoa, então ele seria. Não se importava.

Desceu a boca para a barriga dela e continuou descendo. Parou a boca no cós da calcinha da mulher e lá, depositou mais um beijo. Enquanto isso, Reira permanecia de olhos fechados, apenas se permitindo sentir as sensações que Sai lhe proporcionava. Ele subiu as mãos pela lateral da garota e depois voltou a atenção para os lábios dela. Porém, ao segurar seu pescoço e ao puxá-la para si, Reira virou o rosto.

- Você não é o Kaname-kun. – Ela falou melancólica. Como se a todo aquele tempo, ela fingisse que ele era e, ao abrir os olhos, e perceber que era Sai, toda a fantasia que elaborara em sua mente, fora embora.

- Não, não sou o Kaname. O Kaname foi contratado pela garota de cabelos rosa... – Ele esboçou mais uma vez o sorriso falso de sempre e olhou para Reira. – Você esperava que ele esperasse por você? – Ele acariciou de leve o rosto dela com as costas da mão. Sai chegou até a ficar com pena da garota. Ela parecia abandonada, tão frustrada que até alguém que não sabia o que eram e como eram os sentimentos como ele, sentira pena dela.

- Vá embora daqui. Suma da minha frente! – Ela gritou enquanto seus olhos começavam a ficar marejados. – Pegue seu dinheiro e suma daqui. – Agora sua voz começava a ficar alterada.

Sai calmamente vestia sua camisa e pegou o dinheiro indicado pela mulher que estava em cima da mesa da sala. E, calmamente foi embora. Não entendia como as pessoas se permitiam agir daquele jeito. Ele via as pessoas se destruírem por um sentimento que estava óbvio que não daria certo. Ao sair do prédio, olhou para o andar que antes se encontrava e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Não negava que Reira era linda, parecia uma daquelas bonecas de porcelana que ficava nas vitrines das lojas caras de brinquedo. Mas bonecas frágeis demais para Sai, não eram válidas. Estava com Reira pelo motivo exclusivo de que ela havia pago para ele, mas não sairia com uma mulher daquele jeito, sensível demais a ponto de quebrar. Gostava de mulheres normais. Daquelas que ficam tristes na hora certa e sérias na hora certa. Lembrou-se da garota dos cabelos rosa do _Host Club_ teria o maior prazer de ser contratado por uma mulher daquele jeito.

Sorriu.

-

-

Ouviu as batidas na porta, tudo indicava que era ele. Ela sorriu e mandou que entrasse. Então a figura pálida e ruiva adentrou o local. Ele era alto e possuía os cabelos não ruivos, mas escarlate. Uma tatuagem na testa e os olhos tão verdes que ofuscavam. Era sério e sua postura indicava que era alguém que não se distraia facilmente. Kurenai surpreendeu-se. Achou que seria um velho ou talvez um homem mais maduro, mas aquele homem parecia um modelo. Era lindo e charmoso.

- Creio que requisitou os meus serviços, senhora. – Sua voz era grave e rouca. Mas o tom dela era baixo. Ele falava de modo calmo, mas intenso.

- Oh sim. Pesquisei sobre você... – Ela pegou o cartão e leu alguma coisa. – Sabaku no Gaara. Fiquei sabendo que é o melhor no que faz. Que é um detetive de primeira, certo? – Ele assentiu e ela bateu seus cabelos e uma grossa mecha fora jogada para trás. – Me chamo Kurenai e preciso muito de seus serviços. – Apoiou o cotovelo em cima da grande mesa e sobre a mão, apoiou seu queixo. Olhou o sério ruivo que se encontrava não muito longe da porta por onde havia entrado e sorriu de canto. Com a outra mão, apontou a cadeira que estava na frente de sua mesa. – Sente-se.

Gaara olhou a mulher que sentava na enorme poltrona de couro. Uma figura imponente e séria. Apesar de esboçar um discreto sorriso nos lábios, parecia do tipo de mulher perigosa. Presumiu que aquela mulher gostaria de investigar sobre o marido ou algo do tipo. Seja lá o que fosse, descobriria. Era sim o melhor no que fazia e todos os casos que se envolveu, descobriu o que e pra que, os porquês e os locais. Descobriu tudo o que seus clientes queriam saber, às vezes, até mais.

Kurenai, em gestos imperiais e delicados, ainda que charmosos, abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e de lá tirou um pasta. Encarou o homem a sua frente por alguns instantes e logo depois, sua atenção voltou-se para a pasta amarela que jazia em suas mãos. Ela empurrou a pasta para ele, cruzou as pernas e se encostou totalmente em sua poltrona.

Quando ele abriu a pasta e tirou a foto de um homem elegante, pálido e de longos cabelos negros, ela encostou os dois cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos.

- Este é Uchiha Itachi. O seu alvo. – Ela observou Gaara novamente e percebeu que ele parecia concentrado analisando o conteúdo da pasta.

- E o que eu devo fazer? – Gaara queria saber exatamente o que procurar.

- Quero saber tudo o que ele faz. Tudo. Com quem sai, se sai. Se faz visitas a algum _Host Club_, principalmente isso, aliás. Visitas a esses lugares. Se tem algum irmão gêmeo. – Ela aproximou mais o seu rosto para perto de Gaara e o olhou de forma intensa. – Quero saber de tudo. Não me importa quanto vai custar. Sabe, eu estou muito curiosa a respeito desse homem. É só.

- Começarei imediatamente. – Ele guardou todo o conteúdo na pasta e a guardou em uma maleta que trazia. – Os relatórios são semanais. Sabe que não trabalho pela manhã, mas caso eu tiver que fazer, será cobrado a parte. – Ele falou sério enquanto se levantava. Tem o número da minha conta, os relatórios serão entregues quando o dinheiro dos honorários for entregue também. Garanto que haverá resultados, senhora Kurenai. Garanto.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. Kurenai estava na casa dos 40, mas era uma linda mulher, cheia de curvas, não exageradas: na medida certa. Usava uma camisa vermelha e uma saia de cintura alta que ia até o meio da barriga e descia até o joelho, cinza. E usava um sapato preto. Era elegante e charmosa.

Estendeu a mão para ele e firmou o acordo com um aperto de mãos. Apesar do sorriso insinuante da mulher, Gaara se encontrava sério. Kurenai estava curiosa a respeito de Itachi. E iria, com toda a certeza descobrir o que ele fazia trabalhando naquele lugar. Não que fosse maldosa... Que mentira, talvez fosse sim maldosa e planejasse tornar aquele mistério rondando Itachi sua diversão.

- Se é só isso por agora, me dê licença. – Gaara virou-se e caminhou lentamente até a porta.

-

-

- Então, querida. Já decidiu qual vai levar? – O atendente da loja perguntava.

- Eu estou meio indecisa, eu sou um pouco magra demais se você me entende. Então, acho que eu sumi dentro desse biquíni. – Sakura virou-se de costas para o espelho e olhou para trás. – Eu acho que um maiô ficaria melhor, sinceramente.

- Ai, _honey_, então saia e deixe-nos ver. Tenho certeza que ficou um A-RRA-SO! – O atendente dizia e olhava para Itachi. – Seu namorado está ansioso para ver. – Ele se virou para Itachi e percebeu que o moreno revirara os olhos. – Ou talvez não... – Ele disse baixo. – Venha querida, saia e me deixe ver, se ficar feio eu te digo, _promess_. – O atendente gay falava todo animado.

Itachi estava sentado no banco do provador de braços cruzados. Cada segundo daquele dia estava o deixando irritado. Ninguém tinha a menor noção de como ele odiava fazer compras. Ainda mais naquela situação, já que o atendente cismara que ele era o namorado de Sakura, e ainda por cima, o atendente ficava dando em cima dele e aquilo o irritava. Quando o atendente saiu todo alegre para pegar um biquíni, nas palavras do próprio, divino, Itachi aproveitou e foi até a porta do provador e disse para a rosada.

- Decida-se logo. E vamos embora. – Seu tom era ríspido. Já que faria o que a garota queria, não estava pretendendo facilitar para ela. Tornaria seu temperamento mais difícil ainda. Assim que viu o atendente se aproximar, pensou em voltar para o banco, mas o moço insistiu para que ele pedisse para a garota mostrar como o tal biquíni havia ficado. – Sakura, saia logo.

- Mas está horrível. – Como a rosada não possuía lá muitas curvas e nem muito peito ou bunda, havia sumido dentro do biquíni. Na parte de cima, parecia que havia pano demais para coisas de menos. E sua bunda havia ficado quadrada, de modo que aparentava que aquele era um corpo de uma adolescente que não havia criado curvas e não de uma mulher, mas quando ela ouviu Itachi chamando por seu nome, de modo até... carinhoso. Ela resolveu sair.

Abriu lentamente a fechadura do provador e saiu. E atendente juntou as mãos e sorriu como se tivesse visto o Brad Pìtt e a Angelina Jolie saindo juntos daquele provador, ambos com roupas de banho. A verdade era que ela sabia que estava feio, ponto.

Itachi olhou Sakura da cabeça aos pés. Ela era de fato magra demais e branca demais, mas naquilo tudo possuía um quê de inocência que a deixava bonita. E ela nem sabia disso, porque era só encontrar a roupa certa e ela ficaria bonita. A verdade também é que aquele atendente não estava mostrando as roupas certas. Ou seja, estavam demorando por nada.

- Me dêem licença. – Itachi saiu rapidamente de modo que os outros dois se olharam sem entender nada.

- Está vendo. Eu estou tão feia que ele não agüentou nem olhar. – Sakura disse, emburrada. – E quanto a isto, o que me diz? – Ela encarou o pobre vendedor que deu um sorriso amarelo e coçou a nuca. – Eu não possuo um corpo de mulher. Como pode um ser não ter nenhum atributo físico, caramba? – Ela pousou ambas as mãos na cintura. – Eu desisto! Vou pegar o maiô da minha avó e... – Sakura foi interrompida, pois, neste momento, Itachi voltou com alguns biquínis nas mãos.

- Vista esses e vamos embora logo, Sakura. – A paciência do Uchiha já havia ido para o espaço a muito tempo porque a) o próprio vendedor não sabia escolher um biquíni para mostrar para a cliente e dizia que algo estava bonito quando não estava, b) Sakura era indecisa e estava na cara que ela não havia gostado, mas ela não dizia nada, c) ele odiava lojas, e só de entrar em uma, sentia-se irritado e d) queria ter chegado em casa há muito tempo.

Sakura corou quando o Uchiha a olhou nos olhos, mas logo se recompôs e entrou na cabine e antes de tudo, olhou o que ele havia escolhido. Parecia que o Uchiha possuía mesmo bom gosto. Não pegara cores berrantes. O primeiro era um biquíni preto que possuía um pequeno detalhe na frente e parecia não ser pequeno e nem grande. O outro era um verde água, que contrastaria com seus olhos, ela sabia. E o outro era uma espécie de maiô, também preto que deixava as costas totalmente a mostra. Ela adorou.

Não saiu nenhuma vez, e não deixou ninguém ver como havia ficado, mas havia adorado todos os três. Parecia que Itachi possuía um ótimo bom gosto. Todos se acentuaram em seu corpo de modo que ressaltavam até as curvas que ela não possuía. Ela se sentia tão mais bonita. E, depois de se trocar, novamente, ela se conteve para não sair toda sorridente da cabine. Quando saiu, o atendente juntou as mãos e a olhava de forma ansiosa.

- E então? – Ele perguntou, todo sorridente. – Acho que gostou dos que o seu namorado escolheu, né, amiga? – Ele disse em forma de confidencia. – Ele faz esse tipo todo sério, mas parece que prestou atenção na namorada. Ai eu adoro quando eles fazem isso. – Ele riu.

A garota corou de novo. Apesar do atendente estar dizendo uma bobagem, ela havia mesmo gostado dos que Itachi havia sugerido. Ela foi até ele e disse que havia escolhido quais levaria. Itachi apenas soltou um "até que enfim" e caminharam até o caixa. Já era tarde, ele estava ansioso para chegar em casa, e ela mal podia esperar para chegar o dia do embarque. Pagaram a conta e saíram. Caminharam até o carro e ambos estavam em silencio, mas ao entrarem no carro, Itachi virou-se para Sakura e ela percebeu que havia uma ruga na testa e perguntou onde ela morava.

- Nossa, não achei que você estivesse tão irritado. – Ela comentou enquanto colocava o sinto de segurança. – Mas eu moro um pouco mais para o subúrbio, na AV. Kuchiki. Você deve conhecer.

- Sei... – Ele disse e ligou o carro. – Sakura. Quero ter certeza de que, quando eu cumprir toda a minha parte no trato, você cumpra a sua. Quero que saiba que eu estou fazendo isso mais pelo que eu causei a você do que pela sua chantagem. Espero que não suba a sua cabeça e você tenha a tola impressão de que me tem nas mãos, ouviu bem? – A voz de Itachi era como um trovão. E Sakura concordou com ele internamente, mas não se mostraria abalada.

- Eu não sei que impressão você tem de mim, Uchiha, ou melhor... – Ela fez uma breve pausa, de modo que Itachi a olhou de canto. – Eu sei. Você acha que, depois, eu vou pedir milhões para você e um apartamento milionário e um carro como esse. – Ela suspirou. – Tanto faz, quer dizer, tanto faz a sua impressão de mim, mas eu sei o que eu quero, Uchiha. Além do mais, quem sabe esse cruzeiro não te deixe mais relaxado e você pare de se achar o centro do universo. – Ela sorriu para ele e depois fechou a cara.

Ah, que vontade ele tinha de esganar aquela mulher. Ela possuía muita coragem, e o desafiava tão abertamente. Ela era absurdamente irritante, isso sim. Itachi apertou o volante, mas não demonstrou nenhum semblante de irritação. Mas, de certa forma, quem sabe se ele se afastasse dela na viagem, e apenas ficasse sozinho, ele relaxasse. Apenas teria que tomar cuidado para que Kurenai, a nova acionista, não juntasse a ausência dele e de Kaname. Ah, é, tinha mais essa, ainda: Kurenai.

Ela parecia não ser uma mulher tola. Aliás, pelo contrário, parecia ser daquelas que não gostam de ficar sem respostas. Aparentava também ser uma mulher perigosa. Droga, às vezes tinha vontade mesmo de sumir. Em um dia, precisava bolar um plano para dispersá-la. Fora retirado de seus pensamentos com a voz de Sakura.

- Pode me deixar aqui. – Ela disse.

Ele se virou e olhou para onde ela apontava. Eles estavam passando por uma estação de metro. Ela provavelmente queria descer e pegar o metrô, mas é claro que ele não pararia.

- Não. Eu te levo. – Ele disse, simplesmente.

- Você não precisa, não estamos perto de onde eu moro. – Ela insistiu.

- Sabe, se algo acontecer com você, eu serei o principal suspeito, sabia disso? Não há testemunhas, então, eu não possuiria um álibi. E você, mesmo depois de morta, conseguiria ferrar com a minha vida. – Ela olhou para ele como se não estivesse entendendo. – Simplificando, eu estou dizendo que é perigoso para uma mulher, mesmo sendo você, andar sozinha a essa hora da noite, ainda mais de metrô. E se algo acontecer com você, quem garante que eles não me colocariam como principal suspeito?

- Então, no final das contas, você está preocupado com você, não comigo? – Ela cruzou os braços, indignada. Ele não sabia tratar uma dama.

Itachi apenas deu um meio sorriso e seguiu com o carro. Ao perceber que havia irritado Sakura, sorriu de canto mais uma vez e disse:

- Você é realmente muito orgulhosa, sabia? Naquele dia, não quis levar os documento para Tsunade porque eu te tratei mal. – Ele percebeu que a atenção dela estava voltada para ele e continuou. – E por isso perdeu o emprego. Se tivesse pensado nas conseqüências, não teria deixado os documentos para trás. Depois... – Ao pararem num sinal vermelho, ele aproveitou, e acendeu um cigarro. Depois de tragar, virou-se para ela e continuou: - Não aceitou minha ajuda e minhas desculpas, e talvez, se não tivesse ido àquele Host Club, talvez, não estaríamos aqui agora. E você não teria opções e não teria com quem ir ao Cruzeiro e estaria desempregada. Agora, depois de tudo... – Ele deu partida no carro, quando o sinal ficou verde novamente. – Quer sair por aí sozinha, porque não gosta da idéia de depender de mim para voltar para casa. Aposto que não gosta de depender de mim para tanta coisa.

Agora era Sakura quem queria matar Itachi. Ele não sabia de nada, ou melhor, ele sabia e era isso que a deixava furiosa, realmente, odiava depender de alguém para tanta coisa. Queria, na verdade, chegar a algum lugar por seus próprios métodos. Não queria ser tão dependente dele, principalmente para ter que arranjar um emprego em sua área. Era tão humilhante, de tal forma, que ela até evitava pensar naquilo. Itachi apenas estava mexendo na ferida que ela estava fazendo de tudo para esconder.

- Ou talvez, eu só goste de andar de metrô. – Ela falou de forma despreocupada, enquanto olhava na janela. Nunca o deixaria saber que estava certo. Na verdade, daqui há uns oito ou nove dias, não teria mais noticias dele. E queria que fosse assim.

Antes que percebessem, eles já haviam chegado a rua de Sakura. Ela disse o número e lá estavam eles, na frente de um prédio enorme. Que não era nem bonito ou feio. Era normal. Eles saíram do carro e Itachi abriu o porta-malas para ela tirar as compras. Quando ela enfim agradeceu a carona e pegou todas as coisas, ele a chamou.

- Sakura. – Ela se virou e ele sorriu de canto. – Não vai me convidar para tomar um xícara de café? – Ele perguntou, provocador.

Sakura revirou os olhos e apenas disse:

- Amanhã à noite eu te ligo. O Cruzeiro parte depois de amanhã, e pelo que eu li, ele parte cedo. A gente se encontra... no porto. Mas eu te ligo pra confirmar amanhã, não fure, Itachi. – Ela disse séria.

- Claro. – Ele se virou e, antes que ela pudesse dar um passo até o portão do prédio, ele já havia ido embora.

-

-

Itachi chegou em sua casa exausto. Já era de madrugada e amanhã ele trabalharia ainda. Olhou para o telefone e viu que tinha mensagens. Logo, começou a ouvir as mensagens, enquanto tomava um uísque.

Logo a secretária eletrônica começou a falar:

_- __**"Você tem quatro mensagens:"**_

"_Oi, senhor Itachi, aqui é sua secretária, Anko. É... Então, desculpe-me incomodá-lo, mas quero lembrar que amanhã, às 9hr, o senhor possui uma reunião com os acionistas, a mesma que o senhor mandou chamar a Senhora Tsunade. Ela ligou e confirmou sua presença. É só. Boa noite, senhor Uchiha."_

"_Uchiha, sou eu. Aconteceu algo bem interessante hoje. Amanhã, talvez, possamos tomar um café, preciso contar algo para você. Até."_

"_Itachi, sou eu, o Kisame, to preocupado com a mensagem que você me mandou. Mas eu sei que amanhã a gente resolve as questões do setor oito. Mas então, amanhã, a gente podia sair. Eu sei que a firma ta cheia de problema, mas um amigo meu descolou uma festa com um monte de mulher gostosa, sério. Me liga."_

"_Uchiha, a essa hora e você ainda não está em casa? Aqui é a Tsunade, preste bem atenção, acho que tenho a solução para o seu problema, mas você tem que chegar amanhã mais cedo. Não quero aquele monte de urubus por perto quando eu falar. Mas venha, não me deixe esperando ou eu acabo com a sua raça. E aliás, você teve noticias do Jiraya? Aquele velho pervertido... Enfim... Até amanhã."_

Ah, ainda tinha mais essa, a reunião de amanhã. Ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso. As pessoas mais uma vez estariam esperando dele. Ninguém sabia como isso era pesaroso. Ninguém sabia.

Soltou seu cabelo do costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo e tirou as roupas. Estava exausto. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

-

-

Os raios de Sol entravam pela janela. Na cama, uma mulher estava esparramada. Os cabelos lhe cobriam a cara. Uma perna estava jogada de um lado enquanto a outra pendia para o outro. A cabeça estava virada e os braços abertos. O sono era profundo, até que o telefone começa a tocar. Sakura praguejou baixinho, e com muito custo, sentou-se na cama. Os cabelos ainda lhe caiam pela face. Ela rapidamente jogou-os para trás e atendeu o telefone com uma voz baixa.

- É cedo pra ligar pra casa dos outros. – Sua voz era a de quem estava morrendo.

- _Não é assim que se atende o telefone, querida._ – A mulher do outro lado da linha repreendia.

- Mãe, isso é hora que se ligue? – Sakura reclamou. Sua mãe sempre fora meio sem noção. Ela olhou no relógio e viu que ainda eram 7 horas da manhã. Quem diabos liga a essa hora? – Tudo bem com a senhora?

- _Ai, tudo ótimo, querida. Mas eu liguei porque é a essa hora que você acorda para ir trabalhar. Ai, não te encontro mais em casa, Sakura. Você, depois do trabalho, anda indo nessas casas de strip, minha filha? Sakura, sua mãe já aprontou muito nessa vida, então eu sei o que uma moça jovem e bonita, numa cidade grande, pode fazer, mas não abuse, ok? _

- Trabalho? – Sakura esqueceu-se de que não contaria a sua mãe que estava desempregada. Se ela soubesse enxeria o saco da rosada para que ela voltasse para casa e ficasse lá. E tudo que Sakura menos queria era voltar para onde veio.

- _Sim, querida. Você está de ressaca? Eu tenho uma receita ótima para ressaca_. – A mulher disse animada. Sua mãe pensava que ela era uma vencedora, que ela trabalhava como médica no Hospital de Tókio, mas a verdade era que nem trabalho ela possuía mais. Sua mãe também pensava que ela fazia muito sucesso e era bem sucedida, mas era tudo mentira.

- Não, é que ontem eu trabalhei até tarde. Mas mãe, eu vou me arrumar, tenho que chegar mais cedo no hospital, sabe como é, né? Te ligo hoje sem falta... – Sakura já ia desligar quando lembrou: - Ah, preciso te contar.

- _Sim?_ – Sakura percebeu que a voz da mulher ficou mais animada, cheia de curiosidade.

- Vou viajar amanhã e só volto daqui a uma semana. – Ouviu a mãe perguntar pra onde e com quem. – Eu vou para um Cruzeiro com... Meu namorado. – Neste momento, a mãe de Sakura, Mikawa, bombardeou-a com perguntas de como era o nome do sujeito, o que ele fazia, como ele era, se era bom de cama, há quanto tempo namoravam e se ela o levaria para conhecer sua família. – Calma, mãe. Calma. Primeiro, ele se chama... Kaname. E, ele trabalha na U Solution, ele é importante lá. Ele é lindo, mãe, sério, cabelos longos, alto, um rosto perfeito. A senhora precisa ver. E... er... Preciso mesmo falar se é bom de cama? A senhora é muito indiscreta, dona Mikawa.

- _Filha, quando foi que você apareceu com um namorado assim? Ai, vou contar para todo mundo aqui. Espera só aquela sua prima invejosa ficar sabendo que você agora namora um homem importante da U Solution._ – A mulher falou, toda orgulhosa.

- Não, mãe, não conte a ninguém, por favor. Ele é meio reservado. Por favor. Só estou contando para senhora porque eu confio em você. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Beijos, amo você. – E desligou. Ai, Deus, o que ela havia feito? Calma, aquilo não era nada. Quando sua mãe perguntasse, depois da viagem, onde estava o tal Kaname, ela apenas diria que eles não deram certo e só. Não seria grande coisa, ninguém pode suspeitar porque ela terminou um namoro.

Sakura resolveu voltar a dormir. Precisava dormir bem para que pudesse fazer tudo que iria fazer naquele dia. Colocou o telefone no gancho e se deitou. Até que o telefone tocou de novo. Ela bufou de raiva, sua mãe às vezes era inconveniente demais.

- Mãe, eu já disse que o Kaname é um homem muito reservado, não é pra contar pra ninguém e eu preciso ir trabalhar. – Ela disse, de uma vez.

- O que tem o Kaname, Sakura? – Itachi perguntou, num misto de curiosidade e cautela. Era só o que faltava, a mãe de Sakura saber dele.

- Itachi? – Ela deu uma risada débil e coçou a nuca. – Ah, é um cara lá da minha cidadezinha, um amigo meu que declarou que gosta de mim e eu contei pra mim mãe, sabe como é. Então, e ele se chama Kaname. – Ela rezou para que Itachi acreditasse.

Que merda Uchiha Itachi estava fazendo ligando para ela a essa hora da manhã? Caramba, ela disse que ela ligaria e outra, iria ser de noite, não de... Madrugada. Ele era tão inconveniente. Um idiota. Além do mais, tinha que ser justo ele a ouvir essa pequena confidencia dela?

- Sei... – Ela ouviu o barulho de copos e supôs que ele ainda estava tomando o café da manhã. – Preciso de um favor seu. – Itachi tomou um gole do café e cruzou os braços.

- Agora? Mas eu estou na cama, eu ia voltar a dormir. Eu iria arrumar minhas malas hoje. – A voz de Sakura denunciava que ela estava surpresa, mas acima de tudo, com preguiça de sair da cama.

- Sakura, você não quer ficar desempregada, quer? Não? Então. Meu contador acaba de sofrer um acidente, agora mesmo. Nada grave. – Ele tomou mais um gole do suco, se levantou e foi andando até a escada.

- Eu ainda não sou médica. Quer dizer, ainda não estou trabalhando. Não posso tratar do seu amigo. – Ela disse, como se estivesse dizendo "É óbvio, não acredito que me acordou para eu dizer algo tão óbvio." Ela apenas queria voltar a dormir e parecia que Itachi apenas queria encher o saco dela.

- Eu sei que não, não me trate como se fosse idiota. – Ele disse, enquanto entrava em seu quarto e se dirigia para o espelho. – Eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa, para me informar sobre você, sabe, nada demais. – Ele ouviu a rosada soltar várias perguntas como por quês e com que direito ele podia fazer aquilo. – Sakura, eu posso fazer muitas coisas, não me interrompa. Como eu dizia. – Ele pausou para abotoar os botões de sua camisa. – Eu estou sem contador e me ocorreu algo que eu descobri na sua pesquisa. Você possuía as melhores notas de sua escola, principalmente em matemática, estou certo? – Ele ouviu um positivo do outro lado da linha e prosseguiu. – É algo só por hoje, mas uma amiga minha, dona de um hospital vai estar lá, posso te apresentar e conseguir que você seja contratada no hospital dela. Mas para isso, você vai trabalhar para mim hoje, sendo a minha contadora. É urgente.

- Ok, mas você vai me pagar, certo? Não vou trabalhar de graça. – Ela falou, se impondo. Sakura a essa altura, já procurava algo bem elegante para vestir. É claro que ela aceitaria. Na verdade, já teria aceitado a muito tempo, mas também era ótima a sensação de Itachi precisando dela.

- Claro, já aboliram a escravatura há muito tempo, caso não saiba. – Ele disse, impaciente, enquanto colocava a gravata em torno do pescoço. – Consegue ficar pronta em 40 minutos?

- Sim. – Ela disse, tentando não conter a felicidade.

- Ótimo. Então, fique pronta que eu passo aí, mas não se atrase, no caminho você precisa dar uma olhada em alguns relatórios, é para uma reunião muito importante. Até. – E desligou.

Sakura gritou de felicidade e correu para o banho.

-

-

Itachi terminava de se colocar o paletó e descia as escadas. A verdade era que ele tinha quem chamar, mas queria ver como Sakura lidaria com aquilo. Claro que se ela fosse um desastre, ele também conseguiria lidar com aquilo, então, apenas estava confiando em seus instintos e eles diziam para chamar a rosada. Ele sorriu de canto e pegou a pasta em cima da mesa. 40 minutos era o tempo que levaria para chegar à casa de Sakura. Ela não morava perto, e eles até chegariam cedo, mas ele tinha uma leve impressão de que ela se atrasaria.

-

-

Saiu correndo do banho, faltavam 15 minutos para Itachi chegar. Ai meu deus. E ela ainda nem tinha decidido com que roupa iria. Agradeceu por já ter escolhido a rouba que iria. Vestiu uma blusinha branca e uma saia preta de cintura alta por cima. Agora precisaria escolher o sapato. Escolheu um sapato da Miu Miu que ela havia comprado no brechó por uma pechincha. Era verde escuro com o bico quadriculado e o salto estilo "V". Não sabia se iria esfriar, mas achou melhor pegar um blazer. Agora, precisava se maquiar.

Não passou uma maquiagem forte. Apenas uma sombra bem clarinha, lápis de olho, rímel, corretivo, blush clarinho. E um batom vermelho. Ouviu o interfone tocar, era o porteiro avisando que o Sr. Uchiha havia chegado. Droga, ela ainda não estava pronta. Pediu para que ele esperasse e foi procurar um brinco de perolas que a avó dela havia dado para ela. Perfumou-se e pegou sua bolsa da Chanel. Olhou-se no espelho e pensou se prenderia o cabelo, mas viu que ele solto era muito melhor. Apenas pegou um laço caso ela mudasse de idéia.

Sakura possuía várias roupas, sapatos e bolsas de marca. Poderia-se pensar que ela tinha dinheiro para tal luxo, mas a verdade era que o brechó era seu melhor amigo. As pessoas não sabiam quanta coisa boa e barata ela achava por aí. Vestidos que normalmente custariam mais de 10.000 ienes, ela pagava por 1.000.

Verificou se não estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa e então saiu. Sentiu-se bonita. Pegou o elevador e estava tão impaciente. Queria trabalhar. Odiava se ver desempregada. Parecia que, a qualquer momento, ela seria despejada e seria condenada a viver na sarjeta ou algo assim. Quando menos esperou, o elevador parou no térreo. Saiu de lá triunfante. Ai, de volta a ativa. E ainda chegaria no seu trabalho temporário em uma BMW.

Quando viu Itachi, ela sentiu que ele olhava de sua cabeça aos pés. Não conseguiu notar se ele havia aprovado ou não seu visual. Ela apenas deu bom dia para o porteiro e saiu em direção ao carro.

Itachi vestia uma calça social preta, camisa branca e gravata preta. O paletó ele colocaria depois. Seus sapatos eram pretos, e o cabelo estava preso no costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo baixinho. Ele abriu as portas para ela e logo entrou e ligou o carro.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse enquanto olhava pára algum ponto.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse. Adoraria saber o que se passava na cabeça de Itachi. Ela realmente estava com vontade de perguntar "Como estou?" Mesmo que isso parecesse idiota, mas a curiosidade era tanto. Quer dizer, mesmo que Itachi se mostrasse indiferente a tudo, sobre tudo ele tinha alguma opinião, com certeza. As pessoas sempre têm, é natural.

- Está muito bonita. – Ele comentou e o ego de Sakura quase chegou à lua. – Mas não pude deixar de notar, como você se arruma rápido. Vim esperando que demorasse mais uma hora.

- Pois é, não precisei me emperequetar tanto assim, além do mais, escolhi a primeira coisa que vi no guarda-roupa. – Sakura pensou que seu nariz iria ficar do mesmo tamanho que um arranha-céu. É claro que ela procurou a melhor roupa que ela tinha. E seu quarto estava parecendo um varejo de tantas roupas que ficaram esparramadas pelo chão.

Depois disso, Itachi apenas pediu para ela pegar a pasta que estava no banco de trás e começar a estudar para explicar para os acionistas na reunião.

De volta à ativa, oh yeah! É apenas isso que Sakura pensava.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Bom, eu não sei se ficou tão bom assim. Mas eu gostei. Sabe, a Sakura e o Itachi parecem que deram uma trégua, mas não vai durar muito não, logo as brigas voltam. É bom dizer também que a Kurenai não vai decansar não. Ela vai ser a vilã, já aviso. A Reira vai ter bastante participação na fic e o Sai também. Ele gostou da Sakura, cêis viram? +_+ Então, não vou contar a fic, mas adianto que o próximo capítulo enfim chega o cruzeiro. AEAEAE. Bom, gente, eu não escrevo há um tempo, queria ressaltar que minha mente bloqueou nesses ultimos meses, então deixei muita fic em hiatus, mas não abandonei nenhuma. Então, domingo que vem, vou atualizar mais uma fic. Espero que alguém leia. o/ Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

**Resposta aos Reviews**

**:** Desculpa a demora. Mas então, Eu não vou abandonar essa fic, apenas estava dando um tempo e também houve alguns problemas, mas agora eu voltei. Até porque, eu adoro essa fic. Acho ela tão gostosa de escrever. Eu amo a Sakura, pelo menos essa personagem que eu criei, sabe? Né? a sorte da Sakura tá ficando melhor, mas logo piora de novo. Mas agora tá ficando legal.  
Eu gosto de um triangulo amoroso entre irmãos, mas sabe que não seria justo, porque aí ficaria na cara que o Itachi ganharia do Sasuke, né? +_+ Eu também, sempre torço pro mais experiente, não sei porque. UHAUHAHUAHUHUA  
Ah, eu tenho umas fics SasuHina, tem que saber fazer, se bem que eu acho que tem muito a ver, sabe? '-' Ai, a minha teoria é que, em Naruto o anime, o Neji vai ficar com a Hinata, porque, se você ver, o Naruto não liga pra ela, cara. u_u  
Pois é, eu gosto dela, mas nunca ví, então achei que ficaria diferente. Está atualizada, querida. Espero que você leia esse capítulo, goste e mande um review. Beijo.

**Akaane-chaan:** Ai, muito obrigada e desculpa pela imensa demora. Ah não, mas é que o Itachi, apesar do luxo dele, ele não é lá um homem muito feliz. Acho que ele só teve um dia péssimo mesmo. HUAHUAHUAUH É, mas as coisas vão ficar melhor... ou não. Se eu fosse a Sakura, era isso que eu pediria, mas ok. Então, tava na cara que era um emprego que ela pediria, né? Que azar o dela. '-' Bem, obrigada pelo review. Beijos e até a próxima.

**Neko Sombria:** Bom, então deixa mais reviews aí que eu adoro. +_+ Que bom que você gostou. É diferente, eu amo o Itachi aqui. Eles vivem em pé de guerra, só agora que eles deram uma trégua, mas é por pouco tempo.  
Obrigada pela dica, agora que você falou eu ví. Eu também faço curso, mas na hora de fazer o capítulo eu me empolguei e escrevi errado. Vou mudar sim. +_+  
Ah, eu também fuço no orkut dos outros. o/ Mas é verdade. Ai que legal. Semana que vem eu faço 16 anos graças a deus. AEAEAE Mas é, escrever histórias, no geral, me ensinou um monte de coisas. Como essse seu review já é de um tempinho atrás, eu lembro de quando eles mandaram suspender as aulas, o que eu achei totalmente desnecessário. O que ia adiantar? A gripe não sumiu nesse meio tempo. u_u Mas quando puder, mande um review sim, eu vou ficar super feliz. Beijos e desculpa a enorme demora.

**Yuki-san:** O Itachi é um rebelde, eu diria. Ele não é convencional, por ele, se ele pudesse largar tudo, ele largaria. Eu acho isso demais nele, eu me apaixonei pelo meu próprio personagem, socorro. HUAUHAUHAHUAUHAUH  
Bem e mal depende do ponto de vista, acho só isso. '-'  
Vou continuar e desculpa a demora.  
Então, essa fic "O Lado Escuro da Lua" não saiu como eu planejei, eu vou acabar deletando ela, sabia? Obrigada pelo review, beijos.

**:** Desculpa a imensa demora, aqui está a continuação. Espero que você continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. o/  
Beijos.

**Raiza:** Que bom, espero que você não pare de ler. Obrigada pelo review, querida. Beijos.

**Tati-chan X3:** E eu estou muito feliz por você ter gostado, querida. +_+ Que bom que você achou diferente.  
Bem, aqui está a continuação. Tudo bem que ela demorou alguns meses, mas o importante é que está aqui. +_+ E eu não vou abandonar, então espero que acompanhe e mande reviews. Beijos e até a próxima.

**FranHyuuga:** Gente, olha quem mandou um review também. Ai que felicidade, sabia? Bom, então, depois de oito meses que eu consegui atualizar essa fic, acredita? Bem, se tudo der certo, eu espero não parar mais, semana que vem, eu vou tentar atualizar mais uma.  
Adoro os seus reviews, sabia Fran? +_+ A Sakura é demais. Eu acho ela forte, e humana, sei lá. Ela é cheia de defeitos, não tem aquela coisa heróica todo o tempo, soube chantagear alguém e não foi bobinha. Eu adoro. Pelo menos, isso, né? Se bem que ser preso não tem muita dignidade nisso não. UHAUHHUAHUAUHA Né? Mas no caso da Sakura, era uma coisa melhor, um cruzeiro que acabou juntando ela com um cara que é melhor que qualquer vizinho pedindo açúcar. +_+  
E eu fico muito feliz de alguém ter gostado do que eu escrevi. É sempre um prazer ver o pessoal mandando reviews e me aparabenizando, eu fico muito feliz. +_+ É, eu gosto da Sakura também porque ela não abaixa a cabeça perante o Itachi. o/  
O Itachi seduz, sem mais. alok  
Que isso, tá querendo me fazer demaiar, é? Tô trabalhando. u_u UHAUHUAHUHAUHA  
Como sempre, adorei o seu review, querida. Espero que continue aparecendo. Beijos e obrigada. E ah, desculpa a demora.

**Nine:** Sim. Ok, dessa vez eu demorei um século pra postar, eu concordo. Mas eu espero que você continue acompanhando.  
Que bom que gostou, beijos e apareça mais. +_+

**VeronicaLee:** Nossa, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. +_+ Mas tava na cara que ela ia pedir trabalho e a companhia dele. Mas mais surpresas estão por vir. o/ Desculpa a demora e eu espero que você continue acompanhando.

**Soras:**Ah é, agora a sorte da Sakura está mudando. o/ Que bom que você gostou da história e dela. E aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que goste. +_+ Obrigada pelo review e desculpa a imensa demora.

**Déb:** Sério? nossa, eu fico contentissíma de saber disso. Ele é perfeito, eu pegaria todas as minhas economias por ele, confesso. u_u Seria muito bom, hein, ter um desses em casa? +_+ UHAUHAHUAUHAHUA Não nas empresas, mas na área dela, né? Poxa, mas eu acho que ela tá certa, eu também pediria. Bom, obrigada pelo review. Beijos e até a próxima.

* * *

Bom, pessoal, esse capítulo demorou pra sair, mas saiu. Espero que gostem e lembrem-se:  
_cliquem no botam verde e deixem um **review**_. Beijos e até depois.


End file.
